I Don't Want To Lose You
by lovatoloverrr
Summary: What happens when Alex finds out her best friend, Mitchie, has been homeless for weeks and never told her? Mitchie/Alex, Delena
1. I got you covered

**Alex's POV**

I was woken by a ringing noise and groaned when I figured it was my alarm. I hid my head under my pillow in attempt to block out the sound but of course it didn't work, so instead I hit the top of it with my hand, in an attempt to hit the snooze button. I smiled to myself when I did and the sweet bliss of silence came back to me.

"Selena, get up you're going to be late for school!" Ugh, and here I was thinking I could get just 5 more minutes of sleep. "Come on honey, get up!" I felt coldness hit my bare legs as my mom pulled back my duvet. I lifted my head from my pillow to be blinded by the sun coming through my window. I squinted and looked at my mom who was stood beside the window with her arms crossed against her chest, she looked pretty impatient.

"Just 5 more minutes mom, please." I begged her, but she didn't look like she was going to budge.

"No, I'm not falling for that one again Alex. You say 5 minutes but if I come back up here to check on you in half an hour you'll still be snoring! Now get up, otherwise I'll have no choice but to get the glass of water." I let a groan slip my mouth and rolled my eyes as I sat up in my bed.

"Fine, fine I'm up." I really didn't want her to use the water on me again, that is _not _a nice feeling. I rubbed my eyes as my mom left the room and flung my feet over the edge of my bed before standing up. I walked lazily into my bathroom and did the usual morning routine before getting dressed. I really couldn't be bothered to put anything special on today so I decided on some jeans and a band top that Mitchie left here one time with my converse. Once I was ready, I went downstairs to find everyone already in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I rolled my eyes at Justin's comment, not bothering to come up with a come back. It's too early for that shit. I sat at the table and poured myself a bowl of fruit loops and started eating them in silence, occasionally making a slurping noise with my milk just to annoy Justin. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when I noticed his face had started to stiffen up as he got more and more annoyed with me. It didn't take me long before I was finished and I stood up, grabbing my backpack as I headed for the door.

"Alex!" Uh, now what. I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again and putting on a fake smile as I turned on my heels to face my mom. She was walking over to me with that _oh so_ welcoming motherly look. Note the sarcasm. "I want you to be good today, I got another call from your principle saying that you've been slipping up in a few classes." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as my mom began to straighten out my hair.

"Mooom, you know Mr. Laritate has it in for me." I tried to hold back on the whiny tone, but it didn't work.

"Just be good, okay?" I nodded my head defeated as she kissed my head. I turned back on my heels and made a quick escape out the door. As I walked down the stairs to the sub station I bumped into Harper.

"Oh hey Alex, what's the rush?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her along with me out to my car. I knew she'd want to go upstairs and say hi to my family, but I really wanted to leave this place already. Once we were in my car and belted up, Harper took the opportunity to ask what was going on. I began driving, ignoring her questions at first, but I realized she wasn't going to give in when she wouldn't shut up.

"I just wanna get out of that place okay? I don't know what your huge obsession with my family is about anyway." I told her, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I don't know what your huge problem with them is about." Harper counteracted, making me glance over at her with disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? My family are so annoying!" I looked back at the road and turned in to the school parking lot. I instantly started to look out for Mitchie's car so I could park near her, but when I couldn't spot it, I figured she probably wouldn't be here yet and parked in a spot near the entrance. I unbuckled my belt along with Harper and we both got out. "Time?" I asked Harper as I sat up on the hood of my car waiting for Mitchie to arrive. This was our morning ritual, who ever got here first, we'd wait for the other until we went inside. I watched as Harper checked her watch with her books in her other hand, held against her chest.

"8:30, you sure Mitchie's coming today? We're a little late ourselves." I checked my phone, seeing if I had any missed calls or texts from Mitchie, but I didn't.

"Well, I got nothing from her, so I'm guessing she's coming."

"Okay, but I'm not getting another detention for being late so I'm going inside."

"Harper that was one time and we were hardly even late, Mr. Laritate only gave you that detention because you were with me."

"I don't care, it's not happening again." I rolled my eyes at her and nodded.

"Fine, see you later." She gave me a quick wave as she headed for the entrance of the school. I put both my hands behind me as I leaned my weight against them and closed my eyes from the blinding sun. A couple minutes must have passed until I heard approaching voices. I sat myself up and took a quick look around and I spotted Justin walking by with his nerd friends. I laughed to myself as I overheard their conversation about action figures, but Justin must have heard because he looked my way and shot me a glare.

"What are you laughing at?" I gave him an innocent look and held my hands up in defense.

"Nothing, brother." I gave him a small smile and he rolled his eyes at me, letting out a scoff at the same time before turning back to his loser friends. I never really understood that boy, he's so... so... loserish. I got my phone from my pocket and checked the time. 8:35. I took another quick glance around the parking lot to see if I missed Mitchie's car, but I still couldn't see it. Besides, I'd see her waiting for me if she was here. I turned my attention back to my phone and decided on calling her to check where she is. I dialed her number and let it ring a couple of times before she answered.

"Mitchie? Where are you? School's about to start and you're still not here."

"What time is it?" I noticed her voice sounded kind of raspy and I crossed my eyebrows, suddenly getting a little concerned.

"Have you just woke up?" There was a short moment of silence whilst I waited for her reply, but instead of getting an answer to my question I got Mitchie shouting curse words down the phone. I always found it extremely cute when she'd curse, so I smiled to myself a little.

"Shit shit shit! Oh no, I'm so late! Fuck!"

"You want me to cover for you?" I asked her, chuckling a little.

"Please, would you?"

"Of course, how long do you think you're gonna be?"

"I'll be there second period, I'll text you. Thank you so much Alex, I owe you big time." Before I could even respond I was met by the dial tone. I put my phone away and scooted myself off the hood of my car before grabbing my backpack and walking into the school. I was thankful I didn't need to go to my locker, otherwise I'd be late for my first class and I can only be sure that Mr. Laritate would take the first opportunity to get me into more trouble with my parents. I walked into the classroom and headed straight for my usual seat at the back corner by the window. I threw my backpack on the floor under my desk and ignored the weird look I got from some guy who was sat on the desk by mine. Seriously, some of the people at this school are so annoying. I sat down on the chair and put my head in my arms and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the memory of Mitchie cursing the hell out of the phone call earlier. I felt myself jump slightly at the sound of my teacher slamming the door shut. I always hated my English Lit. teacher, he was so tense all the time, as if he was constantly constipated.

"Miss Russo, what has you so amused?" Me? I didn't even realize I was laughing. Probably at the thought of my teacher being constipated. Yeah, that is funny. "Well? I didn't ask for you to laugh even more." I coughed slightly, in a poor attempt to hide the fact that I started laughing again.

"Nothing, sir." I gave him an innocent smile and luckily for me he decided to drop the subject and get on with the class. He sat at his desk as he took attendance. I called out a yes when he called my name and straight after he called out Mitchie's.

"She's with the nurse, sir." I called out in the most polite tone I could muster. He looked up from the attendance sheet and raised an eyebrow as he looked at me over his glasses. "She uh, she fell this morning and hit her head. You should have seen it, sir, blood everywhere." Okay, I know I was completely over exaggerating, but you can't call me the stupid one for that because he totally bought it and gasped. I had to bite my lip to hold in a laugh as he put his hand up against his chest.

"My God, I hope she's okay. Maybe I should go check on her after class." Uh oh.

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at me and the teacher gave me a really suspicious look. I sunk back in my seat as I quickly thought of a lie. "I mean uh, she's really not up for any visitors, sir. She's completely out of it, when I left her she was trying to climb up the walls insisting that she was Spiderman." I know, I know, that was completely lame, but what was I supposed to do? I was totally put on the spot! I shrugged my shoulders and gave the teacher a dumb look as he seemed unconvinced. "I know, crazy." He just shook his head and dropped it thankfully. The rest of the class I put my chin in my hand and stared out the window. I was never really interested in reading Shakespeare anyway. If you ask me, that guy was a nut job.

When the bell rang, notifying the class was over, I quickly gathered my stuff and rushed out of the classroom, hoping I had a text from Mitchie. The second I was in the corridor I pulled out my phone and grinned when I saw that I did.

**'I'm at my locker waiting for you x'**

I put my phone back in my pocket and rushed to her locker. When it was in sight, I saw Mitchie leaned against. I picked up my pace and when she spotted me her smile appeared and she started walking towards me to meet me halfway. It wasn't until she got closer that I noticed she looked a hot mess.

"Woah, are you ill?" I found myself asking once she was right in front of me. Her smile faded and was replaced with a frown, which was oh so adorable on her.

"Thanks." I couldn't hold in my laugh, but her frown only grew.

"Sorry, but damn girl, you look a hot mess!" I said whilst I stood back and checked her out fully.

"I had a late night, okay." I realized that something wasn't right and my attitude soon became a little more serious with her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her as we began walking to next class. Mitchie had biology and I had physics so we were in the same end of the school.

"Everything's fine." I glanced over at her as we walked and I instantly knew she was lying. The way she looked down at the floor and the way her voice was a little more high pitched that usual. I could see right through this girl, we have known each other for over half our lives after all. I watched her for a second, but she didn't return the eye contact. I decided to let it slip for now, but I took a mental note to find out what was going on.


	2. Stay for dinner

**Alex's POV**

School was coming to an end and I still hadn't got anything out of Mitchie. I noticed she was acting pretty weird all day but she wouldn't crack. I was sat in my history class being bored to death by Mrs. Jones, my history teacher. She was going on about why World War 1 started. How am I supposed to know that crap? I wasn't even born then. I looked up at the clock as it ticked each second by. It's kind of weird how time works when you think about it. Every moment of your life time is going by. We're getting older with each second. Each second of our lives we are closer to dying, so basically, we're all dying right now... Weird.

"Miss Russo, are you even listening to me?" Huh? Was that my name? "Miss Russo!" Yep, definitely me.

"Yeah?" I shot my head up from my desk and turned my attention to Mrs. Jones. She did_ not _look happy.

"I'd like for you to actually pay attention in my class, Alex. We don't need another call going in to your parents now, do we?" Oh, so it was _her _who dropped me in it. Why I oughta... "Alex!"

"Huh?"

"See, there you go again, dozing off into your head. You know, it's time you learned how to listen properly for once." I so badly wanted to at least just narrow my eyes at her so she knew that I meant business, but I held back, for my own sake. "I'm giving you a detention. That way, I can teach you how to listen properly in class." WHAT?!

"What?!" I voiced my thoughts. Was I really hearing this?! A _listening_class?!

"You heard me. Tomorrow night after school. I expect to see you Miss Russo, otherwise there will be consequences." I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. Consequences my ass. She really expects me to turn up to that crap? Man, she obviously doesn't know me well. After being in her class for two years I really thought she'd know better than that.

When she finally shut up about me not being able to listen and turned her attention back to the rest of the class, _I _turned my attention back to the clock. Only ten minutes left, then I can try and talk to Mitchie again. I felt my leg start to jig up and down out of anticipation. All of a sudden time seemed to be going slower. That's another weird thing about time. Why does it always go so slow when you least want it to, then flies by when you want it to go slow?! It's like someone's out there to make your life miserable. I know there are plenty of people out there to make mine miserable. Like this stupid teacher for instance. And Mr. Laritate. And Justin. And my parents. Max, well Max is Max, he's just weird. Come to think of it, Mitchie is the only person in my life who _truly _makes me feel happy _all t_he time. Apart from when we fight, but that hardly ever happens. I flinched out the sound of the final bell as it rang unexpectedly. See what I mean about time?

I got up from my desk and gathered my stuff before going to meet Mitchie in our usual place after school. I didn't have to worry about Harper because she just waits by my car. I walked a little faster, eager to see her and I was by the main steps in no time. I spotted Harper already at my car, but she hadn't seen me yet with the huge crowd of people barging out of the main entrance, eager to get out of this place. Who can blame them though, this place is hell. I waited a couple minutes and Mitchie finally got here. She was wearing that fake smile that she thought she pulled off really well. With anyone else maybe, but with me; no. I see right through it. I know when a smile is forced on this girls face because I've seen it a dozen times before in the past. Me, however, gave her a real smile, hoping it might cheer her up slightly. I think it did. 10 points to Alex. We both went in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my upper torso, with mine on her lower. I always loved hugging Mitchie. Just the feel of her body against mine made me get butterflies. I never really knew why, but I figured it was normal. When we both pulled away I noticed that her smile looked less forced and more genuine. Ding ding ding! 50 points to Alex!

"So no detentions today?" Mitchie asked me with an amused look on her face. I gave her a fake, over exaggerated shocked gasp.

"Me? Detention? Why Mitchie, what would make you think I, Alex Russo, would _ever _get a detention?" She laughed at my silliness and may I point out that this was _not _a fake laugh, it was Mitchie's wide grinned, loud, contagious laugh. And I think we have a winner! 200 points to Alex Russo. "I did get one for tomorrow though." I then admitted, making her laugh a little more and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Alex, I don't know what I'ma do with you." I shrugged my shoulder and gave her an innocent smile, earning a final small chuckle from her. I linked my arm with hers and began walking towards her car that was parked in a few lots down from mine. Harper then noticed me, but she didn't do anything because she knew that I'd always walk Mitchie to her car if it wasn't parked right beside mine. The walk between us turned silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, I kind of liked these quiet moments between us. There was something about them that just felt right. It only took a few seconds until we were stood by her car and she turned to me, unlinking our arms. That fake smile was back, though. I did a quick scan of her face, hoping to figure out what was wrong with her, but she was hiding it well considering I had no clue. Usually, I could read Mitchie like an open book, but not this time. She was hiding something from me. And she was hiding it good.

"Mitch, what's goin' on?" I found myself asking her. I didn't even think about it, it just came out. Mitchie glanced down at the floor before looking back up at me and she started fiddling with her car keys in her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex." I shook my head at her, kind of disappointed that she wouldn't tell me.

"Mitch, we've known each other since we were in diapers. I can read you like a book and I know there's something goin' on." Mitchie bit her lip and she started looking a little on edge and nervous. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, I heard my name being called out from behind me.

"Alex, hurry up! I gotta be at the dentist in half an hour!" Harper always picks her moments. I turned back to look at Mitchie and she had that fake smile back on her face. She came in for one final hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex." Her voice was so soft by that point as she whispered it in my ear whilst we hugged. I nodded my head and watched her as she climbed into her car. She gave me a small wave as she reversed out of the parking space and drove away. When she was gone, I turned on my heels and gave Harper the best death glare I could. She held her hands up in defense when I started walking over to her.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame my dentist. He was the one who insisted my appointment would be today." I got in my car, ignoring her blabbering as she got in beside me and drove her home. I couldn't keep my mind off of Mitchie. Something was definitely wrong with her. But what? Maybe she got into a fight with her parents, or maybe she just isn't feeling well, I mean, she did look pretty ill today and she did say she was tired. Yeah, maybe it's just me over reacting. I pulled up outside Harper's house and waited for her to get out. "Oh, you don't have to pick me up tomorrow, I won't be in school." She said as she unbuckled her belt. I crossed my eyebrows at her, honestly feeling jealous that she had the day off and I didn't.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, my grandparents are visiting and they hardly ever get to come down here so I hardly see them. I can have the day off so I can spend more time with them." Is this girl serious? I wish I would get days off school to see my grandparents. Well, maybe not to see my grandparents, but I wish I got days off school! Harper jumped out my car and gave me an overly cheery wave before skipping off inside her house. That girl does make me wonder sometimes. I drove home in silence, not bothering to turn my radio on like normal.

When I got home I walked into the sub station and quickly avoided my mom and dad who were on work duty. I knew if they'd see me they'd ask for me to do a shift and I really couldn't be bothered. I got to the stairs and was about to take the first step until I heard my name. So, so close! I turned on my heels, with my eyes squinted closed, hoping I was just hearing things. But nope, my dad was definitely looking at me. Maybe he was just daydreaming and he hadn't actually realized I was there. Maybe if I just take a few steps backwards...

"Alex, I said come here." I let out a groan. So much for daydreaming.

"What now?" I whined, praying to God that he didn't want me to work and instead he was going to tell me how much of an amazing daughter I am and that I can go upstairs and sleep.

"It's your turn for a shift, I believe." Who was I kidding.

"But dad."

"No buts Alex." Haha, he said butts. "It's your turn, now here, go take orders." I snatched the notepad and pen from his hands and walked over to a table and began taking orders. Very unenthusiastically might I add.

After a few hours my shift was finally over and I could go upstairs. Mom told me I had to go do homework. I agreed... But I lied. Instead, I threw myself on my bed and decided to text Mitchie for a while.

**'Hey Mitch, what you up to? x'**

I dropped my phone on the bed beside me as I lay on my back and stared up at my ceiling, waiting for a reply. Only a minute or so later and I felt my phone buzz.

**'Not much, pretty bored. You? x'**

**'Me too, wanna come over? x'**

I put my phone back beside me but there really wasn't any point, I got a reply almost instantly.

**'Sure, be over soon x'**

I smiled to myself and put my phone on my bedside table before repositioning myself on my back. I soon started feeling tired and my eyes began to droop and soon enough, my ceiling was replaced by darkness.

_"Mitch, wait up!" I tried running for her to catch up but the harder I seemed to try, the further she got away from me. "I mean it Mitch, don't go in there alone!" She stood before the huge, dark cave and turned to me smirking. I kept on running forward, toward her, but I wasn't getting anywhere. She turned back to the cave and began walking into it slowly. "Mitch, I said stop!" I began to get angry now. Angry at the fact that she wasn't listening to me and possibly putting herself in danger. Finally, I got to the the cave, but I couldn't see anything because it was so dark. "Mitch?" I called out. I was terrified. Let alone was I scared of the dark, but dark caves? That's just taking it too far. "Mitch, please. This isn't funny." I heard her giggle echo through the cave. I didn't know which way it came from so I called out one last time. "Mitch, please come out. I'll do anything you want." I stood still as I heard a loud thud. Oh no, please don't be hurt. "Mitchie? Mitchie, please if you're okay at least let me know." There was no answer. "Mitchie?!" Still nothing. I felt my heart begin to pound and I was starting to get even more nervous. My eyes started adjusting to the lack of light and I spotted a body on the floor in front of me. I ran towards it and knelt down when I saw Mitchie's face. I could only see the outline of it, but when I got closer I started to make out her features. Her eyes were closed. I cupped her cheeks to see if she'd open them but she didn't. "Mitchie stop this. Wake up." Still nothing. I felt my eyes start to water. I ran my hand through her hair but pulled it away when I felt a wet substance in her hair. I put my hand up to my face to try and see what it was and sure, it was the thing that I feared the most. Blood. This is when I really started to panic. "Mitchie wake up, come on baby wake up for me. Mitch, this isn't funny now, we need to get out of here. Come on Mitch." I felt tears start to come out of my eyes and I began to sob as I started to shake her lifeless body. Just when I was starting to lose hope her eyes opened slightly. "Mitch?"_

"Wake up Alex" crossed my eyebrows.

"What?" I shook my head and wiped away the tears. "Mitch, you hit your head. We need to get you outta here." I went to pick her up but she disappeared. Everything disappeared.

"Wake up Alex." I shot open my eyes and sat up, bumping my head against something on the way. "Argh!" I grabbed my head and groaned too. I opened my eyes to see Mitchie sat on my bed, holding her head too.

"Oops, sorry Mitch." I couldn't hold my giggle in, even though my own head hurt like hell too.

"What were you even dreaming about?" She asked me, still rubbing her head.

"You, actually." She looked at me, slouching her eyebrows in a questioning look. "You ran into a cave, then you hit your head and you wouldn't wake up. I tried to save you Mitch, but you wouldn't even wait for me and you know how scared of the dark I am!" Mitch let out a small laugh at how serious I was being over this. Okay, so I know it was just a dream, but she could have waited for me.

"You're suck a dork sometimes Alex, you know that?" I shot her a teethy grin.

"I'm your dork though, right?" Mitchie nodded her head and laughed again.

"Of course you are."

Me and Mitch ended up hanging out all night in my room. We did the usual and watched movies on my bed whilst cuddling up to each other. I always loved cuddling with Mitch. She was a good cuddler. She'd always wrap her arms around me and give me occasional squeezes which never failed to make me smile to myself. When the second movie ended, I checked the time and it was 8.

"Don't you need to be home Mitch? You haven't ate yet." I got up from the bed to take the movie out, leaving Mitchie lying there. I had to check that she hadn't fallen asleep, but when I turned to look at her she was laying there, spacing out. "Mitch." She snapped out of her own little word and looked up at me, making that 'hm' sound, questioning what was going on. "I asked if you had to be home. It's 8 already and you haven't ate."

"Oh uh, no, I hate before I came." I doubted what she said. She seemed unsure of her won answer and it was kinda worrying me. I took the movie out from the DVD player and put it away before turning off my t.v and going back over to Mitch on my bed.

"Mitch, what's goin' on?" I asked her seriously. It's not often I'm this serious, but when it comes to Mitchie and there's something wrong, I can be as serious as the Queen of England.

"Nothing." There it was again, that high pitch voice that tells me when she's lying. I took her hand in mine and she instantly looked up into my eyes.

"Tell me." I kept my voice pretty stern with her, but soft at the same time so I wouldn't scare her off. There was a moment of silence as she looked in my eyes. I thought she was going to crack and tell me what was going on, but she didn't. Instead she pulled her hand away and looked away again.

"Nothing's going on Alex, I don't know why you don't believe me."

"Because I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying to me Mitch and I know now is one of those times!" Okay, so I was getting a little desperate, but what do you expect?! She's my best friend and she won't talk to me.

"Alex, just leave it okay. I'm fine, so stop worrying." She sighed. "Look, I'm happy that you care about me, you know I am. But I can handle myself, I don't need you looking after me all the time." Ouch. That stung like a bitch. Mitchie stood up from my bed and gave me a small smile before heading for the door.

"Wait, Mitch." She stopped and turned to look at me. "At least stay. Maybe stay for dinner if you want?" I really didn't want her to leave and I could sense deep down she didn't either. She smiled and nodded before coming to sit back down in front of me. I bought her in for a hug and we both laughed our previous little tiff off.


	3. No fun

**Author's note: I'm loving all of the reviews so far so thank you, guys! :) And I re read through the first two chapters and noticed way too many mistakes, so for that I apologize, I don't usually read through before I post, but from now on I will because I find mistakes so embarrassing! Please keep the reviews coming :)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I ended up spending the night at Alex's. It wasn't very often we'd have sleepovers on school nights but I really started to miss sleeping in a bed. My back was killing me from that car seat. Both of us were lay in bed, Alex borrowed me an old shirt to sleep in and the lights were off. Theresa had already been in once to tell us to go to sleep, but every time we had a sleepover we'd lay in bed and talk until neither of us could hold our eyes open anymore. I could only just see the features of Alex's face through the dark and I'm guessing she could see mine, seeing as though she was looking right into my eyes. We were both lay on our sides facing each other.

"Mitch?" I was starting to get tired, I didn't even know what time it was anymore.

"Hm?" I only just managed to keep my eyes open.

"Do you ever think about the future?" I looked up at Alex and I felt my eyebrows knot together, not quite understanding where this question is going. "You know, like, do you think we'll always be best friends?" Oh she has no clue how much I love her. I smiled anyway, even though my heart was aching to tell her the truth.

"Of course Alex." Alex grinned back at me, but then my smile dropped and my eyebrows knotted up again. "Why... don't you?"

"Course I do Mitch. I never wanna lose you." I felt my smile return and I was slightly shocked when I felt Alex's hand make its way to the side of my face. I felt it start to run through my hair, then she moved it down to my cheek and she started to caress it softly. This was sending me crazy. She has no idea how much I want those lips of hers on mine right now. I'd do anything just kiss her. But of course, you all know the story. Best friend falls for best friend, but she doesn't tell her in fear of losing her. Classic, right? Only that's not the whole story. I'm also homeless and she has no clue. But I can't tell her that because then she'd ask the question that she really doesn't want to know the answer to. "Mitch." I was snapped back into reality when I heard that beautiful, familiar voice.

"Hm?" I don't think I could have said much more than that. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth something I regret would slip out, especially with her hand still caressing my cheek.

"You zoned out." Alex said with a small smile on her face. I placed my hand over hers and moved it down, away from my cheek. I wanted to let go once it was back down on the bed, but Alex gripped onto it before I could pull away. I didn't protest. I love the feeling of touching Alex's skin. Even though it was driving me crazy, I still loved it. It made me feel warm inside and safe on the outside. I felt my eyes start to droop as the tiredness started to take over my body. I tried to keep them open, but they were totally against the idea of staying awake. Then I felt Alex's thumb start to caress the back of my hand that was entangled in hers. "It's okay Mitch, sleep."

I woke up to the most annoying sound. I groaned and turned on my stomach, shoving my head under the pillow in attempt to block out the noise. Wait... Pillow? I'm in a bed?

"Ugh, stupid alarm." Oh yeah, I slept at Alex's. I felt shuffling beside me and the noise finally stopped. I let myself drift back to sleep but before I could, there was an even more annoying sound fill the room. Someone was banging on the door. I let out another groan and so did Alex.

"Alex, Mitchie, time to get up!" Okay, so Theresa is like a second mom to me and I love her to death, but banging on the door at 7 in the morning... I really hated her at that moment.

"We're up mom!" I heard Alex shout back, but I made no attempt to get out of bed and neither did Alex. I heard Theresa walk away and I rolled onto my back, rubbing my eyes. I heard soft snoring beside me and I chuckled to myself, realizing Alex was already back in dreamland. I dragged myself up and stretched. I really didn't want to get out of this bed, but I guess I have no choice. Well, I suppose I do have a choice seeing that my parents no longer care for me, but Alex still needs to go to school and whilst she's at school, I am too. I looked down at her and she was lay on her stomach, her face was facing my way and her mouth was slightly open. She looked so adorable it was unreal. I shook her a little and after a moment she swatted my hand away.

"Alex you gotta get up." I eventually said, but in return all she gave me was a groan. Fine, if she's going to be like that, I guess I have no choice. I got up on my feet on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Get up, get up, get up!" I chanted and Alex rolled on her back and looked up at me.

"Mitchie what the hell are you doing?!"

"You need to get up for school." I kept on bouncing until I felt Alex grab my ankle, making me fall on top of her. I laughed inwardly. I bet she regretted doing that.

"Mitchie, get off!" This time, my laugh came out.

"You pulled me on top of you! It's not my fault you want me." I shrugged my shoulders playfully as I got off of her and she scoffed.

"You wish, girl." Yes I do.

I followed Alex to school in my own car and we parked up beside each other like usual. Apparently Harper didn't have to come in today so it was just us. Unfortunately for me, our lockers were at the other sides of the school, so I had to split with Alex when we got inside, but _fortunately _for me, we had the first two periods together. I walked to my locker, _alone, _and spotted Shane on the way. He was stood with his Jock friends acting all cool. Which F.Y.I., they were not. As far as I was concerned, they're just a bunch of ego filled, attention whores. I tried to avoid him as I walked at the other side of the corridor, but just my luck, he spotted me. I rolled my eyes as he made his way over to me, but I didn't stop to talk, in fact I did the opposite and walked a little faster, not like that was going to get rid of him. He started walking backwards in front of me. What? Is walking beside someone not good enough anymore?

"Hey gorgeous." Ugh, is this guy serious?

"Leave me alone Shane." I finally arrived at my locker and opened the door, blocking his face from my sight. But that didn't stop him, he moved to my other side where there was no way I could block him from me. _Damn._

"What, can I not talk to a beautiful girl anymore?" I rolled my eyes, _again, _at his awful attempts at trying to flatter me.

"Please Shane, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm _not _interested." I grabbed my books and shut my locker door, heading to my first class without waiting up for Shane. But he still didn't take the very obvious hint and he carried on following me.

"Come on Mitch, just one date." He held his arms out as if to say he was innocent, but I wasn't falling for his crap. I've seen him with his past girlfriends. He's cheated on every single on of them and once a cheat, always a cheat. Besides, he's _far _from my type.

"No Shane, just give up and stop asking me." There was once a time that I was invisible to everyone in this school. Everyone but Alex of course. But last year, one day I suddenly got noticed and ever since, Shane has made it his mission to get me to go out on a date with him. Let me tell you, every girl in this school dreams about Shane chasing after them, but me... I just wish it would go back to how it was a year ago and I was invisible again. It was much easier that way. I finally got to my first class and Alex was already sat in her usual seat. She noticed me as I walked in, Shane trailing closely behind. He isn't even in this class. I sat in the seat beside A;ex and Shane thought it would be nice to follow me and sit on the seat in front and turn around.

"Look, Mitchie. I really want to go out on this date with you, I wouldn't be so eager otherwise, so just say yes, let me prove to you that I'm not this evil dude you think I am and we can live happily ever after." He shot me a wink and gave me a huge grin, showing off his way too perfect teeth. I rolled my eyes yet again and slammed my head in my hands. I swear I heard a chuckle come from Alex, but I wasn't bothered about that right now. I can deal with her later. My first priority is to get rid of this asshole. I picked up my head again and opened my mouth to reject him, again. But before I could speak, the bell rang and my teacher walked into the room. Mr. Brown, a man you _do not _want to get on the wrong side of. He noticed Shane sat facing me, which means his back was facing the front, and he raised an eyebrow at him. Mr. Brown coughed to get Shane's attention, but Shane only smirked at me. What the hell is he doing now?

"Excuse me, boy, I don't recall you being in this class." Mr. Brown finally spoke up, but Shane still didn't turn to look at him. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on mine and that horrible smirk plastered on his face. "Boy, I'm speaking to you!" Mr. Brown raised his voice and I could tell he was losing his patience because that vein in his neck started popping out. Ew. When he realized Shane wasn't going to turn to look at him, he began to make his way over to us. He stood in front of Shane with his arms folded against his chest. Why isn't he at least looking at him?! I glanced up at the teacher, then back to Shane and he was still looking at me. I leaned in a little closer to him.

"Shane, stop being an idiot, you're gonna get yourself in trouble." I whispered, praying to God that Mr. Brown wouldn't shout at me too. He was way too scary. Shane's smirk grew.

"I'll listen to the teacher when you agree to go out on a date with me." What?! Is this boy serious?! I felt my eyes widen and I turned to look at Alex. She was laughing her head off, but she managed to keep it quiet so she wouldn't get in trouble either. I knew she was just as scared as Mr. Brown as I was, even though she tried to hide it. I looked back at Shane, then up at Mr. Brown who looked like he was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Would you like me to get the principle boy?!" I flinched at Mr. Brown raising his voice again. It was bad enough when he was at the front of the class, but whilst he's right in my ear, ouch. Shane shrugged his shoulders, but still kept his eyes on me. "Fine, we'll see what he has to say about this silly behavior!" I watched as Mr. Brown stormed out the classroom, slamming the door on his way out. The whole class was staring, but I didn't bother about them.

"Shane, are you crazy?! You're gonna get in so much trouble, just leave!" I finally raised my voice at him but he didn't seem to be making any plans on moving.

"I said I'm not moving until you agree to go on a date with me." I slammed my hands down on the table and let out a groan.

"Shane, I don't want to date you, so just leave!" He shook his head and smirked again. This boy was so stubborn! I looked at the door, anxious of the principle coming, then I looked back at Shane, then back at the door. Then at all the people staring. Then at Alex, then back at Shane.

"Ugh, fine! Fine! But go now, before the principle gets here!" I blurted out, feeling panicked. Shane stood up from the chair and took a bow for the class as if he was putting on this show more for them, that actually doing it to get a date from me. I watched as he quickly left before the principle got here and I slammed my head down on the table. "Why? Why me?!" I whined, hearing Alex laugh out loud for the first time. I shot my head up and glared at her. I really _was not_ finding this funny. She held up her hands in defense.

"It's 'cause you're hot, girl." She elbowed my side playfully and winked and I felt my heart flutter. I stared at her for a second, replaying those words in my head. Those words that just came from her mouth, Alex Russo's mouth! But then of course, I was snapped out of happy land when the principle and Mr. Brown entered the classroom.

"Where is he? Where's the boy?!" Mr. Brown asked, sounding desperate. None of the class spoke up. I think people were too afraid to. Either because they were scared that Shane and his friends would beat the living hell out of someone who dropped him in it, or people were so desperate to be Shane's friend that they wouldn't want to risk losing that chance... That chance that is slimmer than my imaginary piece of paper. Mr. Brown began shouting when no one spoke up and I think the principle thought he was losing it. He ended up taking Mr. Brown out of the class and we had a sub, which was always fun. But you know what wasn't fun? Realizing that you've just agreed to go on a date with the boy you despise the most.


	4. Friends?

**I've been told that I've been writing Alex as Selena, so sorry for the confusion, I'm not used to writing Alex and Mitchie, so I keep wanting to write Selena and Demi. I'll try and check over it more carefully for mistakes, I'm just too lazy! So yeah, if I write Demi or Selena, I mean Mitchie or Alex :) And thanks to those who have been reviewing! I love getting reviews, so keep them coming ;)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

It was the day of my date with Shane and I was at Alex's house getting ready. After I agreed to this date with Shane, Alex seemed a little distant with me, but at the same time, whenever she got the chance she'd laugh in my face about it. She knows how much I hate Shane, so she finds it hilarious that I'm stuck in this date with him. I sat on her bed as she knelt down in front of me, doing my make up.

"Okay, look up." She said, applying my mascara on my bottom lashes. This was pretty much ritual for me and Alex. Whenever we had dates, we'd do each other make up and hair. Alex didn't act as though she enjoy it as much as I did, but I knew deep down she really liked it. It wasn't really often we got to do it though, I suppose neither of us never really dated much. I know why _I _don't date, but I don't know why Alex doesn't date. She's so gorgeous, anyone would be over the moon to go out with her. Especially me. Wow, if I got the chance to go out on a date with Alex, I'd be so happy I could die. "Mitch." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alex's voice.

"Hm?" I looked up at her as she stood in front of me.

"I said, do you have your outfit?" Alex let out a small chuckle, obviously catching onto the fact that I'd totally just zoned out. I wonder if she'd chuckle like that if she knew what I was thinking about when I did zone out.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Luckily I got chance to pack my clothes when I left... No, got kicked out of my home. I walked over to the small bag that I bought over that had my outfit in it and pulled out a floral, black pencil skirt and a white, frilly top. I held it up for Alex to inspect and she raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't you like it?" I asked, now feeling overly nervous.

"Where's he taking you?" Alex asked as she looked my outfit up and down. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, he just said to dress nicely." I admitted, still feeling nervous that Alex didn't like my choice of clothing. "Do you not like what I picked?" I then asked her.

"Well, if he said dress nicely, then it's perfect." She cracked a smile and I suddenly felt completely relieved. As long as Alex likes it, then that's all that matters to me. Honestly, I was hoping to impress her more than I was Shane. I changed into the outfit in the bathroom and put on my black suede heels to finish it off. When I walked out, Alex looked up from her nails as she sat on the bed.

"Alex, stop that." I always hated when she picked at them. She held her hands up in defense then looked me up and down. I felt so self conscious at that point and I brushed down my skirt with my hands as I looked up at her.

"Do I look okay?" Alex got to her feet and slowly walked to me. I tried looking away form her eyes, but somehow I couldn't. It's like mine were just fixed to hers.

"You look gorgeous." Her voice was low, which made me feel even more nervous around her. I so badly wanted to just kiss her. But I couldn't. She took my hair in her hands and started playing with it. "Time for me to do your hair then, I guess." She said as she glided her fingers through my tips. I honestly thought my knees were going to give way. She then let go of my hair, making it drop back to the front of my shoulder and down over my breast and walked into her bathroom. "Well, are you coming?" She shouted through to me, but I was still in a complete dazed trance. It's like I could still feel her in front of me, playing with the ends of my hair. "Mitch?" I turned around and she was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded over her chest.

"Sorry, coming." I managed to pull myself together and I walked into her bathroom and stood in front of her as she curled my long, brown hair into small, wavy curls. It didn't take her long, I always thought Alex was good with hair. She always managed to get it perfect, whereas when I do it, I make a huge mess.

"There." She said, turning off her curling iron and putting it on the counter beside her sink. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink and our eyes connected through the mirror. I couldn't even help it. My eyes were just drawn to hers.

"Thanks, Lexy." I said sweetly, using the nickname I gave her when we were little.

"No probs, Mitch." She gave me a warm smile through the mirror, then things turned silent. I just wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her how I feel and I want to tell her how much I want _her._ "Come on then, I bet he'll be here soon." She said, breaking the silence. I composed myself once again before following her down into the sub station to wait for Shane. Alex stood behind the counter as I sat on a stool opposite her and she began picking at her nails again.

"Alex, stop that. How many times do I have to tell you not to pick at your nails." I said, pulling her hands apart. She dropped her eyebrows at me, as though she was a child on a tantrum. "Don't look at me like that either. One day, you'll thank me." I said sternly and she rolled her eyes. After a few seconds she glanced over my shoulder, then laughed as silently as she could. I turned to look at what she was laughing at and when I saw Shane walking through the door, I knew she was teasing me again. I looked back at her, glaring and she held her hands up in defense like earlier on. I couldn't help but be in complete awe at her adorableness.

"Mitchie." Ugh. That voice. I turned back around in my stool to face Shane. He stood in a grey suite. What is he? A businessman?

"Hi Shane." I said, giving him a simple reply. He held his hand out and shot me a smile, showing off his white teeth.

"You ready to leave?" He asked, expecting me to grab his hand. But instead, I walked straight past him and headed for the door. I could hear Alex still snickering, but I ignored it, wanting to get this date over with already. Shane followed me out and we both got in his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a surprise." A surprise, really? How cheesy can this dude get. I didn't reply to that. I just sat back in my seat and stared out at the almost empty road. It was already dark out and not many people were around. After about 10 minutes of having to put up with Shane's small talk, he pulled up outside a restaurant. But not any restaurant... Providence. I was amazed, this restaurant is so pricey and it's so difficult to get reservations. We both got out the car and the valet took it away. I looked up at Shane and he smiled down at me.

"Shane.." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I know, I know, it's a lot, but I really like you Mitchie and I wanted to impress." He admitted and I suddenly saw a change in him when he said that. He was no longer acting like the cold hearted, jerky jock that I'd known him to be. Instead, he was acting like a gentleman. He took my hand in his and we walked into the restaurant. I took a quick glance around and suddenly, I felt under dressed. This place was way too fancy. Shane must have noticed my self consciousness because he squeezed my hand a little for reassurance as he told the man in front of us the name he used to reserve a table. We got led to a table for two by a waiter and he took our drinks order. We were underage with no I.D, so we couldn't get alcohol, so instead I just got water and Shane got a lemonade. The night went a little smoother than expected, but there would be the odd hiccup with Shane attempting to hit on me. After the restaurant, he took me straight home. Or what I told him was my home, at least. We sat out in front of the house in his car for a couple of minutes. I honestly had no clue who this house even belonged to, so I'm praying to God that he doesn't wait for me to go inside.

"Thanks for tonight Shane, but you honestly didn't have to spend so much." I finally broke the silence and he smiled at what I said.

"It's fine Mitch, like I said before, I wanted to impress you. Besides, I can afford it anyway so it's not big deal." I watched his face for a second, just examining if he was genuine and if I'm honest, there was no sign of him lying. He chuckled and I snapped out of my thoughts. "What're you thinking Mitchie?" He asked me and I looked away from his face, not able to keep the smile from my lips. I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting my face back up to look at him as he waited for an answer.

"You surprised me tonight, that's all." I finally found myself admitting, but Shane seemed a little confused by my answer because I watched his eyebrows drop slightly as he silently questioned what I meant. "You've managed to let the jerk act slide, that's all. I never knew Shane Grey could actually be genuinely nice." I joked, making him chuckle again.

"Yeah yeah. I told you Mitchie, I really like you. I'm not just trying to get in your pants." He seemed genuine again and it kind of shocked me. Shane Grey actually likes me? _me. _But how do I tell him that I'm not interested nicely? That I'm not actually interested. Because once Shane Grey sets a goal, he doesn't stop until he gets it and I can't just give him the whole 'oh I'm sorry but I'm not interested', because he wouldn't take that for an answer. And I can't tell him the truth! No one knows the truth. I wouldn't even accept it at first, so God only knows what his reaction would be. "You want me to walk you to your door?" He then asked, snapping me out of my thoughts again. Maybe I should just tell him now to save later complications. I heard myself sigh and I looked down at my fingers.

"Shane..." I trailed off, what am I supposed to say? He's spent all this money on this date tonight which doesn't make me feel any less guilty about all this.

"What is it?" I looked up at him, I couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look and I think he caught on after a minute because he sighed. "You're still not interested, are you?" He asked me and I felt awful. I shook my head slowly and he nodded his. "Right."

"Shane, I'm sorry but.."

"I get it Mitch, I'm just not your type, right?" Oh, if only he knew.

"Right." I expected him to kick me out, or say something hurtful, or heck, even shout at me, but no. He did none of that. In fact, he did the exact opposite and smiled at me.

"Well, I don't regret a thing. I still had an amazing night." I felt my own smile make its way to my face and I nodded in agreement.

"I did too... Surprisingly." I added, making the both of us laugh. Once we both stopped laughing, I turned serious again and looked into Shane's eyes. "What now?" I asked him, my voice turning low.

"Friends?" I nodded my head and smiled up at him before going in for a hug. His arms around me were gentle, even when he squeezed in on the hug. When we pulled away, we shared one last smile and I got out from his car. When I closed the door, he rolled down the window and I leaned against it.

"Thank you for tonight, Shane." I said to him and he nodded his head once with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, for agreeing to it."

"Like I had a choice." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." We shared eye contact for a few seconds in silence, there was something about Shane that I couldn't quite figure out. "So I'll see you at school." I nodded my head and stood back from him car, giving him a small wave as he drove away. Now I just gotta find my way to Alex's house to I can get my car.


	5. What is your type Mitchie Torres?

**Author's Note: This chapter's pretty short, so sorry about that guys. But please review! :)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I eventually made it back to the substation. It was pretty late and all the lights were off, so I decided to just get in my car and leave and fill Alex in on the date at school. I rummaged through my back for my car keys but after a couple of minutes of not finding them, I gave up. Where the hell are they?! Oh shit, I left them In Alex's room. Nice going Mitch, now you got no where to sleep. I looked up at the apartment above the substation to see if there was at least one light on, but nothing. I can't sleep out on the streets, it's way too cold and there are way too many creeps out here. I took my phone out from my bag and text Alex.

**'You up? Left my car keys at yours x'.** I waited a couple minutes for a reply. I was completely freaked out. It was pitch black and there was no one at all around. I hugged myself, feeling a breeze blow over me, making me shiver slightly. I heard my phone go off and when I saw it was a reply from Alex, I felt completely relieved.

**'Yeah, where are you? x'.** I smiled to myself at the kiss. I know, I know, it would mean nothing to her, but to me, it meant the world.

**'Outside x'.** I replied instantly and within a matter of seconds, I saw a light come on in one of the rooms upstairs. It was Alex's room. Oh thank God!

"Mitch." I heard her call my name a minute or so later and she was stood at the door with slightly squinted eyes. Oh my, she looked adorable. I walked closer to her and gave her a small, shy smile. I hope she doesn't start asking questions. "Why couldn't you just wait 'til tomorrow?" Who am I kidding? Alex Russo always asks questions. I shrugged my shoulders and felt another shiver go through my body. Alex must have noticed how cold I was because she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside, closing the door behind us. "Well, you may as well stay here now. It's pretty late and I don't want you driving alone at this time." I felt my eyebrow raise automatically.

"Okay mother." I mocked and she gave me a scoff in response. Inside though, I was so happy she offered me to stop, because her bed was so much comfier that my car seat. Plus, I'd be cuddling up to Alex Russo, I mean, what more could I ask for? I watched as Alex turned back to the door and locked it, then to my surprise she took my hand in hers and led me upstairs to the apartment and to her room. By this time my teeth had started to chatter. I stood in the middle of Alex's room as she rummaged through her drawers for something to wear for me. When she turned back to me with an over sized shirt, she noticed my chattering teeth and she rushed over to me like the little cutie she is.

"Mitch, you're freezing!" She exclaimed and started to rub her hands up and down my arms.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I joked.

"Oh, so I see you still have your sarcasm when you're freezing to death." She counteracted, making me laugh a little. I gave her a teethy grin and took the shirt from her hands and got changed into it, then took off all my make up and climbed into bed with Alex. I let out a sigh of content when I was under her duvet and Alex chuckled. "Long night?" She asked me, catching onto my sigh.

"Could say that." I said vaguely.

"How did the date go?" I could have sworn I saw her wink, but it was pitch black in her room so I wasn't sure.

"It was okay actually. Shane's actually a pretty decent guy, but we agreed on being friends." I told her truthfully and she chuckled again.

"Aaah the friend zone." I hit her arm playfully and scoffed.

"What do you mean the friend zone?! He's just not my type." I admitted quietly

"Hm? And what is your type Mitchie Torres?" I felt my throat close up at her question. I so badly wanted to tell her the truth. But I knew I couldn't. I really didn't want to lose her as a friend and I knew if I told her the truth, I most likely would. I'd rather be secretly, madly in love with her, than not having her at all. I decided on just shrugging my shoulders. "Right. You know Mitch, I've never seen you with a boyfriend, yet _all _the boys in school want you."

"Well you've never had a boyfriend either." I quickly reminded her.

"Oh please, you know all the guys in school are total morons." She said with a scoff and I couldn't help but think that Alex was hiding something. The way she staggered slightly on her words and suddenly got slightly nervous. I let it drop though, it's probably nothing anyway. Things went a silent after that, but we didn't need to talk. We were looking at each other as I played with her fingers under the duvet. I'd always play with her fingers, since we were little, I don't know why, I just love doing it. After a while, Alex broke the silence. "Mitch.."

"Hm?"

"Please tell me what's going on with you." I let go of her hand and sighed as I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought we went through this Alex. I can look after myself." I felt her hand reconnect with mine and she shuffled closer to me.

"I know you can, I'm not saying you can't. But I'm your best friend, Mitch and I notice that whatever it is, it's bothering you. I just wanna be there for you." I felt so guilty not telling her what was going on. We usually share _everything. _But this. This was just too risky. I sighed again and turned my head to the side to look at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Just get some sleep Lexy, it's late." Before she could even protest, I turned my body so my back was facing her. I didn't close my eyes though, I listened to her sigh to herself before getting comfortable and going to sleep. When I heard her breathing deepen slightly, I knew she was out and I let the tears fall silently. Everything for me was falling apart and I had to clue how to fix any of it. My own parents hate me, I'm living in my car and the love of my life is lying beside me with no clue how much I want her.


	6. Because I don't want to lose you

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a little while guys. I started college Wednesday so I've not had much time to do anything at all. This one's a little short too.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Alex!" I woke up to banging on my door and my mom's annoying voice calling my name. I swear she makes her voice even more annoying in the mornings on purpose just so I'd get up.

"I'm up mom!" I shouted back hoping she'd believe me and go away.

"I'm coming in, you better not be lying to me!" Great. I squinted open my eyes as she walked through my door. She stood there with her eyebrow raised and her arms folded against her chest. I shot her an innocent smile but it didn't phase her one bit. I felt shuffling behind me and remembered Mitchie stopped over last night. Mom must have noticed her too because her face turned from angry looking, to surprised. "Who's that in your bed Alex?!"

"It's Mitchie, she stayed over last night." I told her truthfully, knowing that she wouldn't be bothered that it was Mitch. If it was anyone else though, she'd probably go all physco mom on me.

"Well get her up, you have school in an hour." After that she left, closing my door behind her. I snuggled myself in my duvet again and closed my eyes.

"You heard her Alex, we got school." I heard Mitchie's sweet voice from behind me as her hand pressed up against my back and she shook me slightly.

"You can get up all you like Mitch. As for me..." I trailed off as I pulled my duvet over my head. I heard her adorable giggle and it made me smile to myself. Her giggle has always been a weakness of mine.

"Come on Lexy! Are you really going to make me go to school without you? So I'm aaaall alone." Uhhh, not this. "No one to talk to aaall day, no one to eat lunch with or-"

"Fine, fine!" I said in defeat as I got out of bed. "You will be the death of me Mitchie." I then added as I walked off into my bathroom, leaving her on the bed giggling to herself. Once I was washed up and clean, I walked back into my room to get dressed. Mitchie had already changed into some of _my _clothes and made _my _bed and used _my _make up. "It's fine, Mitch. Just help yourself." I said jokingly, earning a playful shove from her.

"You expect me to go to school in the same clothes as yesterday and looking like a rag doll?" She asked sarcastically as I rummaged through my drawers for something to wear. "You got a spare toothbrush?" Her voice was more distant and I figured she was in my bathroom.

"In the cupboard under the sink." I called back as I got changed and put on a little makeup.

After breakfast, I pulled Mitch out the apartment to avoid anymore awkward questions from my dad. Somehow he'd managed to get into a conversation about how he used to be one of the 'coolest kids in school'. He actually thought Mitchie was interested in hearing his stories about his now non existent 'lush, long hair' and 'huge biceps'. I swear sometimes my dad is delusional.

"We gonna take your car today? I really don't feel like driving." I admitted to Mitch once we were outside. I noticed that she tensed up slightly. "If you don't want to it's okay." I added, feeling a little confused as to why she seemed so nervous about taking her car. I felt my eyebrows slouch when she shook her head quickly.

"Uh, no no. It's fine. Come on." She gave me a weak, and fake, smile whilst grabbing her car keys from her bag and unlocking her car. I climbed in the passenger seat and I couldn't help but gasp at the mess inside.

"Mitch, it's a tip in here!" I said half jokingly, half serious. Mitchie looked down at her fingers and started playing with them and that's when I realized this wasn't something to joke over. I glanced in the back seat to see a blanket and a pillow half hidden on the floor by the seats and two duffel bags on top full of clothes. I looked back at Mitch and I felt my heart stop. Is this what she's been hiding from me? "Mitch?" I kept my voice as calm and soft as I could. She took in a deep breath and sat up properly, putting her keys in the ignition and started up her car. I took hold of one of her hands before she started driving, making her stop. "Mitch, look at me." I demanded softly.

"What?" She looked at me with an annoyed look on her face and her voice was mirroring it. I felt my eyebrows knot together again.

"What's goin' on?" I asked her gently, careful not to speak too loudly in case it would push her away even more somehow.

"Nothing Alex, just drop it okay." She turned her head back to the front and began driving, but I wasn't going to just drop this. It's obvious how much this is getting to her by the way she's acting. Something serious is going on.

"No Mitchie, I'm not gonna drop it! You're my best friend God damn it not stop this fucking car and talk to me!" I demanded impatiently, raising my voice slightly. She didn't let that phase her though, she carried on driving at a high speed. "STOP THE FUCKING CAR MITCHIE!" I shouted once more, hitting the dashboard in front of me. She pressed down on the break, making us come to a dead halt in the middle of the road. Luckily there weren't any cars behind us otherwise that could have turned out messy. Mitchie swung herself round so she was facing me properly and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"WHAT?! What do you want me to tell you Alex?! You want the truth? Fine! I'M LIVING IN MY FUCKING CAR OKAY!" She flung her arms in the air in defeat before leaning back against her seat, breathing heavily. "There. Now you know." Her voice was quieter now, but I didn't move. It's like I was frozen. I watched her silently as she tried getting her breathing back to an even level and she ran her hands through her hair. I eventually found my voice after a minute of silence.

"How long?" I spat out quietly. I kept my eyes on her face as she looked up and out the front window of the car. She shrugged her shoulders and let out a long sigh.

"Couple months maybe."

"What?! Mitch, why didn't you tell me?" She didn't say anything. She looked down at her fingers again and I heard a sniffle come from her. I knew she was crying. I leaned myself forward, closer to her and took her hand in mine. "Mitchie, you know I'd never judge you or anything, right?" I asked her as I brushed some of her hair behind her ear so I could see her face.

"You weren't supposed to know." She replied quietly. Her voice was a little croaky, probably due to her crying. "I didn't want you to know." She then said.

"But why Mitch? Why wasn't I supposed to know?" I asked her carefully. I watched her facial expressions carefully. She looked as though she was having a conversation with herself in her head because one minutes she'd be tensing her eyebrows and shaking her head and the next her face would soften up and I'd see the desperate look in her eyes. "Talk to me sweetie." I urged her quietly as I caressed the back of her hand with my thumb. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand from mine.

"Because I don't want to lose you." She whispered almost inaudably.


	7. New bestie

**Alex's POV**

The rest of the day was horrible. Mitchie wouldn't tell me why she'd apparently 'lose me' if she told me the truth. Instead, she completely ignored me. The rest of the drive to school was completely silent and that was the first time I'd ever felt uncomfortable and awkward with Mitchie. It was the worst feeling ever. I tried getting her to talk, to tell me anything, but she wouldn't. I had to watch her cry silently to herself and it broke my heart. She pulled up in the parking lot and she quickly got out the car. I was a little slower, though. I didn't quite know how to act now. Mitchie locked up her car before walking into the building, not even giving me chance to catch up with her. I didn't bother though, I decided to give her some time to cool off and see if she'll talk later. I didn't want to push her away even more. I strolled into school and walked to my locker to get my physics book seeing as that was my first class. Mitchie wasn't in my physics class. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing right now, or a bad thing. Once I had my book, I shut my locker and walked to class with my head down, not wanting to interact with anyone. I sat in my usual seat near the back by the window and put my head in my hand as I started scribbling random lyrics on my book as I waited for the teacher to come and... I don't know, teach, I guess.

Lunch eventually came around. I hadn't seen Mitchie since this morning and to be honest, I was worried about her. She was hiding something from me. Something big and it pains me so much to think that whatever it is, she's holding in and she can't take it. If she could take it she wouldn't have broke down like she did this morning. I know Mitchie better than that. She doesn't cry over nothing. She's usually strong minded and holds herself together, but the way she was earlier scared me to death. I sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria once I got my food. I was alone but I didn't care. I was usually only me and Mitch who hung out in school, occasionally Harper would join us, but I guess I'll have to do with being on my own this once. I kept my head hanging low as I ate my food, but I was surprised when Shane came and sat beside me. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Where's Mitchie?" He asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi. I shrugged my shoulders, looking back down at my food.

"I saw her this morning, she looked upset. Have you two had a fight?" He then pushed. I dropped my fork on my tray no longer feeling hungry and ran my fingers through my hair as I let a sigh escape my lips.

"She's hiding something from me." I told him, shocking myself that I was even speaking to this asshole. I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you best friends?" Is this idiot for real? I shot him a look, waiting for him to click on. Eventually he did, but it took a few seconds. "Aaaah, that's why you're so miserable too." I clapped my hands sarcastically, but he chuckled. I wasn't finding this very amusing, personally. "You want me to talk to her?" I swear I'm gonna punch this idiot.

"And what makes you think she's gonna tell you, Shane?" I asked him through a sigh. I really could _not _be dealing with him right now. He smirked at me, making my hatred towards him grow even more.

"Hasn't she told you? Me and Mitch are like besties now."

"You know what Shane, do what you like! Just don't come bothering me again while you're on this high horse of yours." I spat at him as I shot to my feet and stormed out the cafeteria. I walked into the closest bathroom and kicked one of the stall doors out of anger as I mumbled incoherent words to myself about how much I hates that guy. I leaned myself back against the sinks and took deep breaths to calm myself down, it wasn't until then that I noticed I wasn't alone in the bathroom. I saw a bag on the floor through the bottom gap of one of the stall doors. I ignored it at first but when I spotted the key chain that was attached to the bag, I realized it was Mitchie's bag. It was the key chain that I got her from my holiday in Paris when I was 13. It was a little Eiffel Tower. I walked over slowly to the door and knocked on it gently.

"Mitch.." I kept my voice as soft as I could, hoping that would get her to open up, but of course it didn't. I let out a sigh and leaned my head against the door. "Mitch, I know it's you in there. Please open up, I'm worried about you." I said honestly, keeping my voice in the soft tone. I heard shuffling before the door opened. I stood up straight again and Mitchie was stood there, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red with slightly dark circles under them. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She started to sob into my neck as I felt her arms slowly snake their way around the back of my neck. "Sshh, it's okay. It's okay, I promise." I cooed in her eyes as I ran my hand down the back of her head. I knew that soothed her a little, so I did it repeatedly. Once she'd calmed down a little, I pulled away and held her at arms length, looking her in the eye sternly. "You're gonna come and stay with me alright. You don't have to tell me what happened, I just want you to be okay and safe." I insisted and she nodded slowly. I lifted my hands to her face and gently wiped away her tears as she sniffled. "You okay now?" I asked her carefully, not wanting to upset her again. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, Lexy." I felt a smile appear on my own lips effortlessly as she used my nickname in her angelic voice.

"I love you Mitch, you know that right?" I said after a small moments silence. I meant what I said a little more in my heart than I was making out, but I guess some things are just best kept to yourself, right? Mitchie gave me another small nod and I hugged her again, letting her squeeze on me a little. My hugs with Mitchie had always been the best ones. When we pulled away again, I picked up her bag from the floor and took her hand, leading her out of the stall and over to the sinks. I put her bag on the side and helped her sit up on the counter next to one of the sinks. I got a paper towel and wet it a little before standing myself between Mitchie's legs. I'm sure if someone walked in and saw us like this, they'd get the wrong idea, but honestly, I didn't care. I reached up to dab under her eyes, hoping it would take down some of the puffiness and redness from her crying. "There." I said once I was finished and threw the paper towel in the bin. Mitchie hopped down off the counter.

"Thanks Lex." Her voice was a little more cheery now and it instantly made my own mood go up a few notches. I let her get her bag before linking my arm with hers and walking out the bathroom with her.

"Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you." I said, making sure my voice was clear enough for her to know I was joking around.

"Hm, and what's that?" She asked in a mocked worried tone.

"Apparently you got a new bestie." I told her, remembering the conversation I had with Shane earlier.

"I do?" Mitch asked in an adorable curious voice.

"Shane.." I said, trailing off, knowing that she knew what I was talking about.

"Ah yes... I'm sorry Lex, but you're just not doing it for me anymore." I couldn't help but laugh, not taking her seriously at all. It wasn't long before she was laughing along too though, which I was more than happy about. It made me feel a million times happier when I saw Mitchie was happy. I just feel like, if she's not happy, then I've failed.


	8. I am Alex Russo

**Alex's POV**

Once the final school bell rang, I had no intention on sticking around. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the classroom and down the hall to the parking lot. I spotted Mitchie's car parked up and headed over to it to wait for her. I helped myself to sit on the hood, come on, I am Alex Russo, if there's an opportunity to sit, why stand? I kept my eyes on the doors of the school to see if I could spot Mitchie and after a few minutes, there she was. Her beautiful self walking out the doors, hugging her books to her chest, her head down avoiding eye contact with anyone as her hair fell in front of her face slightly. I never understood why she did that. She should be showing off that gorgeous face of hers, not hiding it. When she got closer, she lifted her head and our eyes instantly connected. I shot her my best smile, but she furrowed her eyebrows at me in return.

"What the hell are you doing sat on my hood?" She asked once she was close enough. I slid off of it and gave her an innocent smile.

"I had a long day, okay, I needed to sit down." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me as we both got into her car, but she didn't turn on the engine straight away. Instead, she turned in her seat so she was facing me. I waited patiently for what she had to say, not wanting to push her.

"Are you sure about this Alex?" I knew what she was talking about, she didn't have to say it. I nodded my head quickly.

"Of course, Mitch. I'm not gonna let my best friend stay in her car now am I." She looked down at her fingers and I knew her too well to think that she was feeling okay with this. Mitchie was always too polite. I took her hands in mine and she looked up at me. "Mitchie, don't worry about this. You staying with us is gonna be fine, I promise." I assured her softly.

"But what about your parents? I don't want them calling mine." She told me quickly.

"I'll tell them to not ask questions, simple as that." I knew it was gonna be tough to get my parents to agree to this, but I also knew that I could do it. I am Alex Russo, I can get my parents to do what I want if I try hard enough. "Now come on, let's go I'm staaarving." I tried lightening the mood a little and it worked. I saw that famous Mitchie Torres smile appear on her face as she turned on the engine and began driving back to mine.

When we got to mine, I helped Mitch with the bags she had in her car and we took them inside. I ignored my parents as they called my name from behind the counter in the sub station and we walked straight upstairs to the apartment and to my room. We dumped the bags on my floor before we both lay back on my bed.

"I think I should go an explain to my parents." I said after a short silence. I turned my head to look at Mitch when I didn't get a reply from her. She looked a million miles away in thought as she stared up at my ceiling. I took this as an opportunity to just watch her silently. I could seriously watch Mitchie all day. As creepy as that may sound, but I don't care. She's just so beautiful. It's the little things that make her so beautiful though. Like the way she twirls her hair between her fingers in class or the way she bites her lip sometimes when she's stuck on a question, or the way she can go so long without blinking when she's in deep thought, or how she taps her fingers to the beat of the music when she has her earphones in, or how sometimes she licks her lips when she talks about her favorite foods or how she fiddles with her own fingers when she's nervous about something.

"Alex!" I heard Justin's distant voice followed by footsteps that were getting louder and louder until there was a knocking at my door. I got to my feet as Mitchie sat herself up on my bed and opened to door. "Mom and dad are downstairs pissed. They want you." I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Fine." I was about to turn back to Mitchie, but stopped myself when Justin wouldn't leave. "Anything else?" I asked him, not bothering to hide the annoyance I was feeling towards him.

"Just making sure you do as you're told." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. I felt my eyebrow raise at him.

"Okay, dad." I quickly turned to Mitch and held up two of my fingers, telling her I'll only be two minutes. She nodded her head and I walked out my room, closing my door behind me.

"Why is Mitchie in your room?" Justin asked as he followed me.

"Uh, she's my best friend, is she not allowed to be in there?" I asked him sarcastically. I swear, I don't think I could ask for a more annoying brother. Not that I'd ask for one anyway, but you get the point. I got down to the sub station to see Max on his shift, along with my dad and mom behind the counter. "Sup parents?" I asked, making them both turn around to me. They did look pretty pissed, but when weren't they? It's like they manage to make themselves pissed at me on purpose when I don't even do anything wrong.

"Max is working your shift, why did you ignore us when you got in and why is Mitchie up in your room when you know you have to work?" Dad asked in an overly annoying tone he always uses when he tries to act mad at me. I could feel Justin's eyes burning into the back of my head, waiting to hear what I had to say, but I didn't bother to pay any attention to him.

"I need to ask you both something, it's important. I know at first you're gonna say no but you need to hear me out." I said quickly, hoping they wouldn't interrupt half way through. I was thankful that they didn't. Both my parents raised an eyebrow at me. Mom folded her arms across her chest like she always did when she was interested in hearing what I had to say, but dad was more casual about it as he leaned himself back against the counter. "Mitchie needs to stay with us." I decided it would probably be best for me to come right out and say it rather than trying to keep away from the point.

"And why is that Alex?" Dad asked me through a sigh, as if he'd been through this a million times before.

"She's homeless dad. She's been living in her car for months and I had no idea! Her parents kicked her out and she won't tell me why." I explained to them with my best puppy dog eyes. Mom gasped and held her hand over her chest.

"I should call her parents and tell them. I'm sure this is a huge misunderstanding."

"NO!" Mom stopped what she was doing and I glanced around the sub station to see all eyes on me. "I mean, uh.. You can't mom. Mitchie asked me to make sure you wouldn't." Here comes the hard part.

"Are you kidding me, Alex? Of course I'm going to call them. I need to know what's going on." She went to walk past me, no doubt to go and get the phone, but I stepped in her way.

"Mom, you need to listen to me. I promised her I'd make sure you wouldn't. She trusted me with this mom and I'm trusting her to tell me herself eventually when she's ready to, but if you go and call her parents now, then she won't tell me ever and I'll lose her, mom. Please, just do this one thing for me... For Mitchie. I promise I'll do anything you ask me to if you do this one thing for me." I began to beg, I could see her slowly cracking and so was my dad. "Come on, mom. You know Mitchie will be no bother. You've known her over half her life." Mom let out a sigh and turned to look at my dad. I kept my eyes focused on the both of them as my dad gave my mom a small nod. She turned back to me and she had that stern look on her face.

"Fine, but I'm giving you a week to get an explanation out of her, if not, I'm calling her parents to find out why they'd ever kick her out." A week. I can do that. Right?


	9. Overreacting

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long ass delay people, I've been pretty busy lately with college and sleep. Please review :)**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

The rest of the week passed by pretty well. Me and Mitchie stopped arguing so much and she seemed to relax a little. She still hadn't told me the reason she got kicked out of her house, but I still had half a week to get it out of her before my mom took it into her own hands. I hadn't told her about my mom's threat because I knew for a fact that it'd only make her freak and most likely do a runner. I obviously couldn't let that happen. Mitchie was staying here and I wasn't about to let that change.

It was Friday afternoon, lunch to be exact and me and Mitch were sat at a table in the canteen, sharing a plate of french fries. Harper was back at school, but I hadn't seen her much recently. I didn't let it phase me too much though, I knew how involved she is with the school, so she's probably off doing some charity work or whatever. I swear that girl's crazy. Why the hell would you want to do more work than necessary? Mental. The tables in the canteen were rectangular, so I was sat opposite Mitchie. She seemed a little distant as she stuffed a couple fries into her mouth. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, but I could see she was miles away.

"Mitch." She blinked harshly and looked at me. "You zoned out, sup?" She put her hand down on the table beside her other one as she chewed the rest of her food in her mouth.

"Just thinkin'." She shrugged her shoulders casually, obviously not planning to explain further.

"Bout what?" I asked her as I stuffed a few more fries into my own mouth. She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Shane decided to slide himself on the seat beside Mitchie. Mitchie looked at him and shot a smile. A smile that I had hardly seen all day. He didn't even acknowledge me as he mirrored her smile.

"Hey Mitch." I grimaced at him silently, but I didn't try and hold it back or hide it on my face.

"Hey Shane, how you doing?" Is she seriously just going to completely ignore my existence right now? The moment he turns up, I'm no longer here?

"Good thanks. I actually wondered if you have plans tonight?" I swear, if I was taking a drink, I'd of spat it out. Right in his face. Maybe I should just do that anyway. Mitchie glanced over at me with questioning eyes and I shook my head, silently telling her we had no plans.

"Nope, nothing." I saw Shane's face light up and all I wanted to do was punch it. I really hate this guy. I don't know how Mitchie is so blinded by his obnoxiousness.

"Great. Me and my brothers have a free house for the weekend. It's our parents' anniversary and they're going away so we're throwing a party, you in?" He asked Mitchie. Yes, Mitchie. I was completely left out of this invitation.

"Uh, I don't know Shane."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his lame attempts. He was so trying to hit on her, despite the fact that Mitchie clearly has no interest what so ever. I looked down at the table, putting my head in my hand. I couldn't even be bothered to listen to this anymore so I just tuned them out. Okay, call me over dramatic, but Shane is the biggest asshole I know, which means I also know the only thing he wants is to get into Mitchie's pants. And as Mitchie's best friend, it's my duty to stop that from happening, but right now, I just can't deal with listening to his pathetic voice. I trust Mitchie's instincts anyway, so I doubt she needs me in this conversation.

"Only if Alex can come." Woah. I shot my head back up to look at Mitchie, feeling my eyes widen. Hell was I going to Shane Grey's house!

"Hold on." I tried to protest but it wad cut short by Shane sighing. Could he not even pretend to like me? Seriously, he's such a dick.

"Fine, if it means having you there, I guess she can come." Is this even happening?! I watched on as they shared a hug. Mitchie actually thought Shane was a nice guy? He shot me a glare that I didn't even bother caring about before he got up and walked back to his 'posse'. I leaned over the table and gave her a 'what the hell was that' look. But she looked as though she didn't even know what she did wrong.

"You know how much I hate that guy, Mitch, why the hell would you get me invited to his house?!" She shook her head at me disapprovingly.

"Stop being so uptight Alex. It'll be fun. Can't you just get along with him for me? He's actually a nice guy." I didn't even know what to say to this. I just sat there, completely dumbfounded.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm going to that party Alex, you can come or you can stay home, that's your choice." The bell that told us lunch was over rang right on que. I really needed to get away from Mitch and cool down before I blew up in her face. I took my bag and put it over my shoulder before making my way out the canteen and away from her, ignoring her call after me.

As hard as is was to not talk to her, I managed it for the majority of the rest of the school day. I hated fighting with Mitchie, but for her to basically side with Shane over me, that was crossing the line. She actually though I was the one who needed to nice to him? We were in last period and of course, I shared this class with Mitch. Did I mention that we're also assigned to sit next to each other? That's great when we're not fighting. But when we are, kinda like now, it's not so great. I decided on taking a slow paced stroll to this class. I wasn't really in any rush to be in an awkward position.

When I did finally get to class, everyone, including the teacher were already in there. I mumbled a quick apology for being late and earned myself a glare from the teacher, but who cares. All I cared about was the glares I was getting from Mitchie as I walked over to my seat beside her. I avoided her eyes, but that didn't decrease the feeling of her eyes burning into me. I sat in the seat next to her and put my head in my hand and looked down at the desk, tuning out the sound of the teacher's voice as he carried on with his teaching.

"What's wrong with you Alex?" I knew I wasn't getting away from this. I let out a low sigh as I lifted my head to look at her. She didn't look angry like I was expecting. She looked more hurt.

"I just hate him Mitch. And it kinda hurts for you to side with him over me, when I've done nothing wrong to him." I admitted quietly, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear us. She just shook her head at me and went to writing down notes. I didn't bother doing that though. I couldn't believe she didn't care at what I had to say to her. It didn't even seem to touch her that she hurt me. I put my head in my arms on the desk and stared out the window beside me, up at the sky. I don't understand why she's being so weird. She used to hate Shane just as much as I do, but now she's defending him to me? I don't get the sudden change of heart.

When the final bell rang, I made no rush to get up. We were both taking my car after all, so it's not like I could leave her here to walk home. I did however, walk away before she packed all her things up. I knew she'd follow me out to my car so I just waited there for her. She got here a couple minutes after I did and she got into the car silently. I didn't look at her, I was too upset. I knew that if I did, I'd start crying. And I was not gonna let that happen. I began to drive in the awkward silence that was taking over us. I went to turn on the radio, but I felt a hand on mine stopping me.

"What-"

"We need to talk Alex." She cut me off seriously. I pulled my hand back to myself and ran it through my hair whilst letting out a small sigh.

"Fine, go ahead. I already told you what I had to say Mitchie."

"Why are you over reacting so much?" I glanced at her as she kept her eyes on the road. "LEX!" She pointed out in front of her, making me look back at the road. I hit my foot on the brake stopping just in time at the red light. I shot her an innocent smile when she glared at me. "Just keep your eyes on the road."

"I just feel like he's replacing me, Mitch. After only a week of you two 'being friends' you're already defending him over me. Before, you hated him just as much as I do and now... Now you're telling me to try harder with him?" I started driving again as the red light turned to green. I heard a sigh come from Mitchie's way, but I kept my eyes on the road like she told me to.

"Alex, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think you'd take it to heart. Shane really isn't so bad once you get to know him and I really wouldn't like for you and him to not get along." Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears so I glanced over at her and I was right. Her eyes were glazing over and she looked so upset. I felt bad. Maybe she was right and I was just really over reacting. I pulled up outside the apartment and turned off the engine of my car. I turned in my seat to face Mitchie. She had a tear rolling down her cheek, so I gently wiped it away myself, before she could.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I was over reacting, but it hurt to think that after us knowing each other so long and being so close, you'd side with him after being his friend for such a short time." She sniffled and nodded her head. It was clearly visible that she was trying to hold back more tears so I gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I guess I can try a little harder. For you." I told her into the hug as I gently rubbed her back.

"Thank you Lexy, that means so much." She said back, but it was muffled due to her face being buried in my neck. I heard it though. And it made me smile. If there's one thing in the whole world that can make me smile no matter what, it's knowing that I can make Mitchie happy. Especially now having the knowledge that I'm the closest person she has. We both composed ourselves before getting out of my car and walking into the sub station. I was yet to ask my parents if I could go to the party tonight and I was definitely pushing it seeing as I had a shift tonight and tomorrow morning. I let Mitch go off upstairs without me whilst I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Hellooo parents." So I'm being obvious. Sue me.

"What do you want now, Alex?" My mom whined, clearly catching on to the fact I was after something.

"Me and Mitchie have been invited to Shane's tonight. He's having a little get together and we really want to go, please mom, pleeeeaaase."

"But Alex you know you have a shift tonight and in the morning." Dad butt in. I hated that he always said no.

"But please dad, it's been so long since I got out and actually socialized." I knew I could use that excuse one time or another to my advantage. Both my parents shared glances and I felt my anticipation growing more and more with every passing second. I swear it's like they have these weird telepathic conversations. Dad let out a long sigh and I felt my smile growing already. It was a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, you can go. But no drink driving! If you need a lift home, call Justin or you stay there. And I want you to call us to let us know what you're doing." He demanded. I quickly nodded my head and thanked the both of them before running up to the apartment to Mitchie. She knew how uptight and strict my parents could get so I think she was doubting their agreement as much as I was. I rushed into my room to see her on my bed. Asleep. I never had the heart to wake Mitchie up. She always looked so peaceful and adorable when she slept. So instead, I took off her shoes and let her have a couple of hours before I'd wake her and get ready for the party. I figured we wouldn't leave til about 7 tonight so that gave us enough time for what we needed to do before hand. I decided on laying next to Mitchie on my bed and watching some t.v. I'd had a pretty long day at school, so I needed some chill time before the party.


	10. I Can't Take It

**Alex's POV**

Me and Mitch got to the party around half 7. We decided on walking so neither of us would be tempted to drink and drive, but their house was only about a 10 minute walk from mine so it wasn't so bad. Their house was huge. Their parents were pretty wealthy and they definitely knew how to show that off. We walked inside, arms linked and thankfully for me, we were greeted by Nate. Nate and Jason were nothing like Shane. They were actually nice and cared about other people other than themselves. Shane, however, was just an obnoxious asshole.

"Hey girls, how you doin'?" Nate closed the door behind him as led us further into the house, to the kitchen.

"Let's just say, this party came at the right time." Mitchie admitted, earning a slight chuckle from Nate as he opened his fridge and handed us both a beer. I glanced around the kitchen to see there was a table that was set up for beer pong. A couple guys from school who I recognized were already playing, but I didn't bother going over.

"Well, beers are in the fridge, there's more down in the basement. There's beer pong over there and out in the back. There's a toilet upstairs and down that hall." He pointed down a long, narrow hallway that came off the kitchen. "Last door on the right. All the bedrooms, but the guest bedroom is locked so don't even try getting into any of the others." He instructed with a wink as both me and Mitch nodded along. I knew I'd forget all this within 5 minutes, but I counted on Mitchie to remember it for later reference. "Anyway, I'll see you guys around, maybe a game of pong later." He saluted as he walked away and joined a group of his friends out in the back, leaving me and Mitchie basically stranded. We didn't really talk to anyone from school but each other. It's not like we were losers, we just never really got close to anyone else but each other. Sure, we spoke to other people and got along with other people, like Miley for instance, she was pretty decent and she kinda just hung by herself in school a lot of the time. Apparently out of school was a different story, though. I heard that she hangs with people way older than us who'd dropped out or already left school. She was sort of an outcast but by choice, which made it cool. And then there was Will. Me and Will always got along. He's in a lot of my classes and was assigned to sit with me in most of them, so it was only natural that we spoke and got along. He was a funny guy but a lot of the time, I wondered if he was all there. He can be such a retard sometimes, but that's what makes him all that more funny. Mitchie didn't really speak to him as much as I do, but they do when it's necessary.

Me and Mitch were sat on one of the sofa's in the living room with a bunch of other people. Harper was here, which kind of surprised me seeing as she hadn't mentioned anything to me about coming. She'd usually at least text to ask if I would be here too, but I didn't let it bother me, I mean, it's not like I'm her mom or anything. Two guys were playing on the Xbox on the huge 50" t.v that was hanging on the wall above the fireplace with a couple people who were cheering them on. I think they were playing Call of Duty but I wasn't really paying that much attention. I was on my fifth beer but I wasn't really feeling anything yet. I don't think Mitchie was either, but that didn't shock me, she could always take a lot and it wouldn't touch her at all.

"These are so lame." I watched Mitch roll her eyes before looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think you could do better?" She laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes again.

"Please, these lame ass dudes got nothin' on me." I couldn't help but laugh at her overly confident response.

"How much have you actually drank Mitch?" I asked her half seriously.

"You think this is the beer talking? Alex, please, I could do a million times better than these idiots with my eyes closed." I never knew Mitchie to be a video game player. I mean, I wasn't exactly but living with two brothers... Well, let's just say it's kinda hard to get away from.

"You're on." I told her with a slight wiggle of my eyebrows. "Hey, we're up next!" I called over to the two guys who were currently playing. They both glanced over at us and gave us a nod before turning their attention back to the t.v. They were both trying way too hard. I swear you could almost see the sweat dripping from their foreheads. I took another swig of my beer to find I hardly even got a mouthful out of it before it was empty. I didn't even realize I'd finished it. I turned to Mitchie, putting on my famous puppy dog eyes, but she knew what was coming because she let out a long sigh.

"What do you want from me now, Alex?" Man, did she have to sound so whiny?

"I need another beer. Pleeeease could you go get me one, bestest friend in the world." I begged her, batting my eyelashes a little just for emphasis. She downed the rest of her own beer before getting to her feet and I sat back into the couch happily as I waited on my beer after I put my empty bottle down on the floor by my feet. I mindlessly watched the game being played on the huge screen in front of me, luckily the t.v was muted because of the music that was playing loudly throughout the whole house, there's nothing that I hate more than the sound of guns firing every fucking second on this game. I must have been miles away because I didn't even realize that someone had come and sit next to me until I felt the sofa beside me dip down. I took my eyes from the screen to see none other than Will.

"Sup Alex." He gave me a single nod as he got a small tin from his back pocket. I wondered what it was at first, but when he opened it and got out a couple things, I soon realized he was going to roll a joint. It had been so long since I smoked any of that stuff, but oh how I missed it.

"Not much, you?" I responded mindlessly as I watched what he was doing intently.

"Just about to get baaaaked." He slurred out before chuckling to himself. "You in?" He looked up at me with questioning eyes before turning his attention back to his rolling skills. I looked up from what he was doing and there was still no sign of Mitchie. I didn't want to abandon her, but I suppose she wouldn't be taking so long if she wasn't occupied with someone else, so technically, she's the one who's already abandoned me. I turned my gaze back to Will and felt myself smile like a kid who just got an icecream.

"I'm in." I answered him as he licked the rizla and stuck it together. He put his tin back in his pocket at we both headed outside to the back. I let Will lead the way and I soon noticed we were heading for a corner in the bottom of the garden, which is probably just as big as the house. There were already a group of about 7 people there, all stoners of course, who were already blazing up. Me and Will sat down on the grass, joining the small circle of people and he lit up his joint and took the first drag. He was like a machine, he could always take huge drags without it effecting him. I guess he just had strong lungs or something. After a couple more, he handed it over to me and I gladly took it into my hands, taking a couple drags of it myself. Like I said, it had been ages since I last smoked a doobie, so it didn't take long until I started to feel it take an effect on me. I went to take another drag from it, but before I could, I felt it being snatched from my hand. "Hey, what the h-"

"Calm your ass, Russo." It was MItchie. Her words were totally slurred and jumbled up.

"Wow, someone's completely shitfaced." I burst out into a fit of giggles, the weed was seriously starting to take its toll on me.

"Keg." That's all I needed to hear. She was totally wasted. I watched as she took a long, hard drag from the joint before passing it back to Will. She blew out the smoke from her mouth, letting a content sigh slip her lips afterwards. Her eyes were drooping a little and they were slightly bloodshot, probably from all the alcohol intake but the weed definitely won't help with that. It wasn't until then that I noticed she had a bottle of whiskey in her hand and I started to get slightly concerned. She went to take a sip from the bottle, but I held my hand over it, stopping her.

"Maybe you should slow down abit Mitch, we've only been here a couple of hours." She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes, directing it towards Will who was just sat giggling to himself. I felt another fit of giggles coming back to me just seeing him laughing and I couldn't stop myself.

"You.." She poked my in my upper arm beofre carrying on with what she was saying. "still owe me... that game Lexy." I could hardly even tell when she was saying due to her lack of ability to pull a proper sentence together, but I made it out soon enough. I laughed even more at her, earning a glare and a pout from her. "Stop iiiittt." She rested her head on my shoulder so I took that as a que to get her up before she passes out. I waved a quick goodbye to Will who was still laughing to himself and got to my feet, pulling Mitch up with me.

"Come on you complete fuckhead." She mumbled some words under her breath, probably telling me to shut up or whatever, but I ignored it because I knew she was completely out of it. She stumbled a little once she was on her feet, but I held my hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. "You okay?" I asked, bending on my knees slightly as I looked into her eyes. She nodded her head and let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm fiiiine." She waved me off as though I had nothing to worry about and she stumbled back again as she did.

"Come on, I think you need to sit down." I wrapped her arm around my neck and held onto her waist as I guided her inside and into the kitchen. It was still pretty packed, but there were a few spare seats at the dining table, so I wasted no time in taking them. I took the whiskey bottle from her hand and put it on the table, ignoring her protests and I held onto her hands, making her look at me. "You're not gonna pass out on me are you?" I asked her half seriously, but I kept it light with a small laugh.

"I told you Lexy, I'm fine." She whined again.

"Woah, someone's completely fucking destroyed." I looked up to see the last person I wanted to see right now. Shane. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at Mitchie. "Can't handle your drink Mitch?" I focused my own attention on Mitch, not bothering to look back up at Shane. I couldn't stand seeing his face at all. She pulled one of her hands from mine and made a poor attempt to hit Shane, making him laugh. "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom and we can splash some water on your face or something." No way. I looked up at him, feeling the look of disbelief cross my face.

"I don't think so Shane. I'm not gonna let you take advantage of her when she's this wasted, how stupid do you think I am." He held his hands up in defense and stepped back a little.

"Hey, I wasn't planning to, don't worry it's all good." Ugh, he's such a fucking douchebag.

"It's fine Lex, I told you he's cooool." I looked back at Mitchie who was trying to get to her feet. I stood up too, helping her, but when Shane went to take her hand, it was like a natural instinct to slap away his hand. "Stop being so uptight Alex." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't about to let this happen though. I could see the look in Shane's eyes. If he thought he could fool me by saying he was going to 'take care of her' he seriously must be more fucked up in the head than I thought. Mitchie started to stumble towards him as he held out his hands to her and just as I was about to stop her, I felt someone pulling me away by my arm.

"What the hell, get off!" I shouted, probably coming off more drunk than I actually was. I turned around to who the arm belonged to, to see it was Nate.

"Lighten up Alex, I just wanted a game of pong with you." He seemed offended, but I was more worried about Mitchie being alone with his asshole brother right now. I pried his grip off my arm and turned around on my feet to see if I could spot them. But of course, they were already out of sight. I turned back to Nate to see him looking down on me with concern all over his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked, confirming my thought of him feeling conerned.

"Your idiot brother has just took an obliterated Mitchie somewhere and I don't trust an single bone in his body!" I shouted up at him over the music and the yelling of other people who were crowding around the kitchen. I knew it wasn't Nate's fault, but if he hadn't of pulled me away like that, Mitchie would still be here, safe.

"You seriously don't think he'd do something stupid, do you?" He laughed slightly and this did make me mad at him.

"You know what, if you're not gonna take me seriously then fuck you Nate." I pushed at his chest slightly before storming off to go look for Mitch. I walked down the hallways that came off the kitchen, looking for the bathroom. I knew I'd forget what Nate was telling me earlier about where all the rooms are. Fuck. I bumped into someone as I tried looking for the bathroom, almost knocking them over.

"Hey watch- Oh, hey Alex." I looked up to see Miley stood with a group of about 4 people who I didn't recognize. She must have caught on to my distress because her smile faded slightly as she turned to face me more. "Hey, are you alright?" I felt so stupid right now, but I was on the verge of tears. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or the weed. Or maybe I'm just being my usual over reacting self.

"Have you seen Shane or Mitchie?" She looked as though she thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

"No, is everything okay?"

"Do you know where the bathroom is down here?" I avoided the question. I honestly didn't want to waste the time I could be using to find Mitchie on talking about how I'm feeling.

"Yeah it's just over there." She pointed to a door on the right and I rushed past her, mumbling a quick thank you. I knocked on the door quickly, desperate to see if Mitchie was in there or not. When I got no response, I opened the door for myself but I soon regretted it when I walked in on a guy and a girl hooking up. I think the girl's in my homeroom at school, but I wasn't too sure. I didn't actually stick around to ask. I made my way upstairs and looked for the other bathroom. I sprinted up them, barging past anyone who got in my way, not bothering about the idiots who tried starting trouble over it. It didn't take as long as it did to find the bathroom downstairs because there were less people up here and the bathroom door was already open. And empty.

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I felt my panic rise inside myself. I began trying every door in the hallway, only one of them opened and that was the guest room which was occupied with someone who was not who I was looking for. Just as I was about to go and find Nate or Jason for help, the best idea I think I had in my entire life popped into my head. I took my phone out from my pocket a little sloppily and dialed the familiar number before pressing the call button. I held the phone up to my ear and it started ringing. I rushed over to the first locked door and held my ear up against it, hearing nothing but the music echoeing through the house. I ran to the next locked door and did the same, still not hearing the ringtone I was looking for. The third door I tried made my heart slow down slightly out of relief. I heard Mitchie's ringtone coming from the other side. Third time lucky. I put my phone back into my pocket and began banging on the door. "SHANE!" I balled my fists, not stopping my banging as I called his name over and over.

"Go away Alex!" I heard him call from the other side. That was it for me. I stepped back from the door and braced myself before slamming my body into it. It took a few tries but I eventually managed to get through. I went flying through to door, nearly falling on my face but I kepy my balance, only just. What I saw made mu insides rile, though. Shane was on top of Mitchie on what I assumed was his bed. Mitchie was passed out, in just her underwear and bra. Shane was touching her, also only in his underwear. He shot his head up when he noticed I was there but I didn't wait to see what he would do. Instead, I ran towards him, pushing against his body making him fall off the bed and onto the floor. But he was straight back up onto his feet. "What the hell!" I couldn't even listen to this. I quickly gathered up Mitchie's clothes off the floor, not listening to what this fucking dick was saying. I threw the pile of her clothes on the bed before waking her up.

"Just fuck off Shane, NOW!" I shouted in his face, not scared of him. He went on to argue with me, but he was interrupted.

"You heard her Shane." I didn't even bother to look who it was but it sounded like Nate. I heard Shane walk away after putting back on his own clothes as I shook on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Mitchie, wake up." I felt my voice cracking from the fear I was feeling, but I held myself together. I felt the bed dip behind me.

"Is she alright?" I looked up and I was right. It was Nate. I shot him a glare, telling him I was mad with him. He caught on and sighed as I turned my attention back to the unconcsious girl infront of me.

"Mitch." I shook her again, this time a little more sternly. She let out a groan and I saw her eyes scrunch up. I shook her again and kept encouraging her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked completely out of it. "Come on Mitch, you need to sit up so I can get you dressed." I took her hand in mine and pulled her up whilst I used my other hand to support her back. "Hold her in place for me please Nate." He shuffled himself behind Mitchie on the bed and he held her up while I helped her slip her legs back into her shorts one at a time. When I say help, I mean do it for her. I helped her back into her top them put her shoes back on for her and got her bag from the floor before I wrapped her arm around my neck, helping her to her feet.

"You want me to find you a lift home? I'm sure there's someone here who's stuck with being a designated driver." Nate offered, putting Mitchie's other arm around his own neck and we both basically dragged her out of Shane's room and back down the stairs.

"Stay awake Mitch, please." I begged her, feeling scared as hell as we reached the bottom step. It must have taken a good minute or two to get down them, she was so out of it she could hardly even walk, even with our help.

"Maybe you should take her outside while I find someone to drive you home." Nate suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. We managed to get her out onto the front porch and we sat her down on one of the steps. I sat beside her, taking a hold of her hand. "I'll be two secs." Nate mumbled before rushing back off inside. Mitchie was leaning against me, her head on my shoulder.

"Mitch, open your eyes." I looked down at her to see them slightly open, but I could see she was struggling. I gently moved some of her stray hairs from her face before lifting her head up, but she could hardly even keep that up by herself. Her head dropped slightly and her eyes were fully closed. I lightly slapped her cheek and she opened them again. "You gotta stay awake, okay. We'll be back at mine soon, but you need to keep your eyes open until we get there, alright?"

"I can't." My heart was breaking for the girl. She was so wasted.

"Just try Mitchie." My voice was desperate but I didn't care, if she passed out now, I'd be totally screwed. She managed to keep her eyes open until Nate reappeared. I looked up at him from where I was sat and thankfully, he had Miley with him.

"Shit, what the hell happened?" She had a slight shocked look on her face as she peered down at a swaying Mitchie.

"She's totally out of it, could you drive us home? Please?" She moved her eyes to mine and shot me a small smile as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, get her to my car." I wrapped her arm around my neck again and so did Nate, like before. We basically dragged her to Miley's car, this had to be more than alcohol because Mitchie never got this bad. I helped her get into the back seat and I did her seatbelt up for her before doing my own. I stayed in the back with her, I didn't want to leave her side while she's like this. Miley got in the front and started up the car and I said a quick thank you to Nate before he closed the back door next to me and returned to his party. "You think she's gonna be okay? I don't think I've ever seen her this bad before." I kept my eyes on Mitch, making sure she didn't close her eyes and pass out.

"That's cause she's never been this bad before." I remembered my parents telling me to let them know what my plans were going to be for the night and my eyes shot over to Miley in the front seat. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 11." I thought it would have been later. I was hoping it would have been later so my parents wouldn't be up, but hopefully they won't be anyway. I lifted myself up in my seat and got my phone from my back pocket to text them so I didn't have to deal with them when I got home.

**'Me and Mitch are coming home now. Don't get up, we'll let ourselves in x'**

I put my phone away and took a hold of Mitchie's hand again. I gently rubbed the back of it with my thumb whilst using my other hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"M'sorry Lex." She mumbled out in a jumbled mess. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together as she looked up at me with guilty looking eyes. What could she possibly be sorry for, she's had the worst luck tonight, yet she's still the one apologizing. If anyone should be saying sorry it should be that douchebag Shane. I opened my mouth to question her, but was cut short by the car stopping. Miley turned to us both.

"You need help getting her inside?" I looked over at Mitch again, she had her head leaning against the window and her eyes were closing. I looked back to Miley and nodded my head. We both got out the car and I walked to the other side, to the door Mitch was at. I opened it and she fell out instantly, but I managed to catch her before it was too late. We got her into the sub station without making too much noise and I turned to Miley, not wanting to go any further because I had to lock the door back up.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks for the lift, you're a life saver." She let go of Mitchie, making me stumble slightly before regaining my balance with her extra weight.

"It's no problem, tell Mitch I said hey in the morning." She had an amused look on her face and chuckled slightly. I laughed a little too but more out of politeness than humour. I really wasn't in the mood for laughing right now whilst I had a nearly unconcious girl in my arms. I sat Mitch in one of the booths whilst I locked the door and said bye to Miley. I always like Miley. She was chilled and laid back and she didn't care what anyone thought about her, despite how much people spoke shit about her. I managed to get her up to the apartment without waking anyone, luckily for me, otherwise I'd be dead. I got her into my room and I sat her down on my bed whilst I dug out some clothes for her to wear for bed. She kept all her clothes in her duffel bag because she didn't want to impose on my wardrobe/closet space. Her words not mine. I found out a tank top for her and some basketball shorts that she always wore when she was dossing around. I don't blame her though, they're comfy as hell. When I turned back to her, she was lay on her back with her legs dangling over my bed and her eyes closed. I put her clothes beside her before attempting to wake her up for the billionth time tonight. I stood infront of her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up into a sitting position. She tried to pry herself away, but I wouldn't let her. I had a good enough grip on her hands so she couldn't fall back.

"Come on Mitchie, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I just need to get you changed then ou can go to bed alright." I told her pretty sternly. I didn't want to sound harsh, but I needed her to understand that I wanted this done as quick and easy as possible. She co operated after a few mumbles of what I assumed to be whining. I kept a hand on her back as I sat beside her, to give me a little more support to keep sat up. Her eyes mayaswell have been closed, they were drooping that much. I unbottoned her shorts for her skillfully with my one free hand before tugging at them. "Lift up your ass girl." She tried to do what I said but failed miserably. Maybe it would be best to change her top half first. I pulled at her top but she wasn't exactly making things easy for me. "Lift up your arms." I told her quietly. I pulled off her top and changed her into the other one quicker than I expected to. I lay her on her back and decided to pull off her shorts that way instead. I got up to my feet and stood infront of her and pulled them off with ease. Putting her basketball shorts on was a little harder, but I managed it within a couple minutes. I walked over to my desk to get some make up wipes. I know how much Mitchie hates sleeping in make up. I sat beside her head on my bed and started wiping off her make up. I honestly had no idea how she was holding up so well. It was clear that she was literally forcing herself to stay awake. Once I was finished, I grabbed her hand and helped her under my duvet, before quickly changing and washing up myself. I got in beside her, her face looked pale and her eyes were still bloodshot. I knew this because she was still keeping herself awake. "You can go to sleep not Mitchie." I told her quietly, but to my surprise she shook her head.

"You're too good to me Lexy." She mumbled almost incoherently. "I'm sorry." Seriously, why was she apologizing? I took her hands in mine under the duvet. Her hands were cold, but a little sweaty.

"Mitch, you have nothing to be sorry for." I insisted, feeling a wave of concern wash over me.

"I do."

"What?" I watched her face silently. She kept her eyes fixed on mine, no matter how droppy they were.

"I just can't take it anymore.. I.. don't know how to deal with these feelings anymore. That's... That's why I got so drunk. I'm sorry." She could hardly pull her words together. Her voice was breaking and I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"What feelings Mitch? What are you talking about?" I tried to push. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"For you." She mumbled out carelessly. She didn't re open her eyes and I guess that she fell asleep due to her breathing steadying out. I lay there, completely dumbfounded and shocked. What the hell did she mean by that?


	11. Innocent

**Author's Note: I loved all your reviews for the last chapter, thanks guys! Sorry my updates take so long, I just have a pretty busy schedule with college, but I'll try harder if the reviews keep coming in :)** **Also, sorry if this is kinda lame, I feel like it is. **

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke up that morning to the sound of gagging and coughing. I sat up in bed to see Mitch was gone and my bathroom door open. It took a second for me to come out of my daze from just waking up but when I did, I flung my legs over my bed and rushed into the bathroom to see Mitch sitting on the floor with her head over my toilet, her fingers tangled in her hair in a poor attempt to keep it away from her face. I found a hair tie in one of the cupboards and brushed all her hair back with my fingers before tying it up for her. I knelt down beside her and ran circles over her back with my hand hoping it would make her feel a little better. She had tears in her eyes and her face was slightly flushed. I hated seeing her like this. I tried shushing her to calm her down and I reassured her that everything was okay, it seemed to help a little. Once she got everything out, I helped her to her feet and flushed my toilet before guiding her over to my sink so she could clean herself up. I stood by her, with my back against the sink as she brushed her teeth and splashed some water over her face.

"What the hell happened last night? I don't remember anything." My mind instantly wandered to what she said before falling to sleep. Should I tell her or just keep it to myself?

"You were wasted. I left you for like half an hour... Well, you left me. But when you came back, you were totally out of it." She turned to face me more and she wore a confused expression. She really didn't remember anything by the looks of it.

"Why did I leave you? Who the hell was I with?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I asked you to go get me another beer, remember? We were on the sofa watching some of the guys play xbox.." She had a thoughtful look on her face for a couple seconds before shaking her head.

"I don't remember any of that."

"Do you even remember arriving? I swear, it wasn't that long after, maybe an hour or two and you didn't seem drunk at all then." She let out a groan and held onto her head. "Come on, you can get back in bed and sleep for a while longer." I took her hand and led her back into my room. She got herself in bed and tugged the quilt up to her. I started to walk away, but I felt a hand grip mine. Sure enough if was MItchie's. I turned back to her and looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" She looked up at me with child like eyes. The only thought that came into my head was how adorable she looked.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna get you some aspirin and water." Her hand loosened its grip on mine, allowing me to leave. I gave her a small smile, the look she was giving me was making me feel guilty for leaving her, but it's not like I was leaving forever. I was only going to get her something to help her feel better. It seemed pretty early, but I had no idea what time it was. No one was around in the apartment, but I wasn't complaining. I have a slight hangover myself so I really don't want to be dealing with family. I rummaged the medicine cupboard in my kitchen and soon enough found the little white bottle. I filled some glass with water and trudged my way back to my room. I kept my curtains shut, letting the dark take over my room knowing that Mitchie would appreciate it. I kinda liked it that way most of the time anyway so it didn't bother me. I closed my door quietly and set the glass of water down beside her on the small table. I took out two aspirin and shook Mitchie, hoping she wasn't asleep and instead just had her eyes closed. She bought her hand up to her forehead and let out another groan. "Come on Mitch, I got you some aspirin." She opened her eyes, but only slightly. When she saw me standing over her, she shuffled herself up a little into a sitting position and took the pills from me. I handed her the water and she took it gladly. I hated seeing her look so ill. Surely she couldn't have drank that much within half an hour of us not being together. I know she said she did keg, but she never got that bad from it before. Sure, she'd get wasted if she had a good run, but never like she was last night. Mitchie was way too responsible to drink herself into unconsciousness.

"Thanks." Her voice was kind of hoarse, but that's just probably from all the throwing up she's done. She handed me back the water and I set it down beside her in its previous position. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said to me though. What the hell did she mean by it?

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better for it." I told her and she shuffled herself back down into the warmth of my quilt. Within only a few seconds, she was in a deep slumber. Out cold. I left her there. I so badly wanted to go back to bed too but I knew my parents wouldn't be happy with me spending the whole day in bed. I changed into some sweatpants and threw on my hoodie, making myself look a little more presentable and I went downstairs to the sub station. Max was sat behind the cash register, looking as bored as ever. Dad was in the back kitchen and mom was waiting tables. None of them had noticed me yet. Max looked a million miles away so I went over to him and leaned my face down close to his ear. "HEY MAX!"

"AH!" I burst out laughing when he fell off the stool he was sitting on and hit the floor with a thud. "What the hell Alex?" I held my hand out for him to take and he did once he was done rubbing the elbow he landed on.

"Chill out, you didn't die." He let out a huff of annoyance and sat back on his stool, going back into the world of Max. I left him to it and sat on the opposite side of the counter.

"Oh so you decided to wake up then, Alex." Uh, I knew I'd regret coming down here.

"Mom, it's a Saturday." She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. I hate when she does that.

"Yes, and you should be working. You're lucky that Max agreed to covering your shift for you."

"What?! _That's_ why I have to work today?!" Max exclaimed in front of me, but neither of us answered him. Apparently mom was too busy lecturing me.

"So how was your night? Did you get back here responsibly? You didn't drink and drive, did you?"

"Mom, I told you we were walking there so we wouldn't do that. Do you never listen to what I say?" Even I was surprised by that question. Usually I'm the one being asked that.

"I was just making sure."

"Well Miley gave us a lift home and before you start to worry, she didn't drink. She was completely sober." Mom rolled her eyes and went back to work. I swear, I can't do anything right in this family. She asks me to get home responsibly and when I do, I get an eye roll. I decided on going back upstairs and chill out for a while, whilst Mitchie catches some sleep. I really couldn't stay down here with all these people and all this noise. I got to my still dark room and opened the door quietly. The only sound that was filling the room was Mitchie's light snores, but before I even got a chance to close my door behind me a much louder, much more annoying sound filled the air. I quickly rushed over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone, hoping it wouldn't wake Mitchie and I answered it, walking back out into the hallway. "Hello?"

"Alex? It's me Nate."

"Oh hey, what's up." I closed my door and walked a little further down the hall, away from my room so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping beauty inside of it.

"How is she?" I sighed to myself and instantly remembered those words that came from her mouth last night.

_"I just can't take it anymore.. I.. don't know how to deal with these feelings anymore. That's... That's why I got so drunk. I'm sorry." She could hardly pull her words together. Her voice was breaking and I knew she was on the verge of tears._

_"What feelings Mitch? What are you talking about?" I tried to push. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath._

_"For you."_

"She's sleeping off her hangover." This time, it was Nate who sighed. There was a short silence through the phone. "Nate? What is it?"

"Listen Alex, I need to tell you something." My heart stopped in my chest at the sound of his voice. He sounded serious, nervous and I think I heard a small hint of disappointment in there too. My mine only went to one thing.

"What is it?" I listened to his words intently. Taking everything he had to say in and processed it all. I felt the anger rising in me, boiling up in my chest. I started to pace the carpeted floor beneath my feet as I tried to calm myself down. I felt like I could have just screamed, hit something, throw my phone against the wall and watch it break into a million pieces, anything to get this anger out of me. But I knew none of that would have helped. In the end, I'd only want to do the one thing that I knew would help anyway. And that would be to show this idiot a piece of my mind. _How could he?_

* * *

I heard a small groan coming from behind me. I turned in my chair to see Mitchie rubbing her forehead. I instantly felt my protective side take over and I got up to my feet and walked over to her on my bed to sit beside her. Her eyes were squinted open and she looked up at me as I trailed my fingers through her hair softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I kept my voice as gentle and quiet as I could.

"Better, but still a little off." Her face was still a little paler than usual but she had a lot more color that she did this morning. She looked so innocent. Maybe because I knew that she was so innocent in all of this. None of this was her fault. It was all him. I can't even imagine how Mitchie must have been feeling last night. How scared and confused she must have felt. How disorientated she must have felt and how he made her feel. "Lex?"

"Hm?"

"You kinda zoned out. Are you okay?" I should tell her. She has every right to know and I'd rather it come from me than anyone else. At least if I tell her, I can keep her calm about all this. She trusts me. I know she does.

"Mitch, I need to tell you something." Her eyebrows scrunched together in that cute manner when she gets confused or nervous about something. I tugged on her hand gently so she'd sit up next to me. She had her back to my headboard and I shuffled myself infront of her, with my legs crossed. I grabbed hold of both of her hands and I could see in her face she'd started to get anxious. Maybe she caught on to how I was feeling. How scared I was to tell her this. Why should _I_ be scared though? _He_ should be scared. He should be scared of facing _me_. Oh what I plan to do to him next time I see him.

"What is it Alex?" I snapped out of my thoughts again to her voice. Her oh so sweet and adorable voice.

"You remember nothing from last night, yeah?" I asked her just for confirmation. She nodded her head slowly.

"I mean, I vaguely remember arriving. But hardly even that. The whole night's just one huge blur." Oh how innocent she is. I let a sigh escape my lips as I looked down at our hands. I started to play with her fingers, something I only do when I get nervous and she knew that. The beating of my heart was deafening in my ears, but I still caught onto the soft voice that played through the air. "Alex, you're starting to make me nervous. Please tell me what's wrong." I returned my gaze to her deep, brown eyes. They were softly pleading me to speak my mind and I knew I had to. I knew I had to tell her the truth, no matter how hard she may take it. No matter how much she might freak out over it.

"Nate called me earlier." I figured this would be the easiest way to get around to it. Her eyes still held that pleading look in them, but they soon began to overcast with confusion as to why this had any importance. "Maybe I should tell you what happened last night first, so you have a better understanding." I said out loud. It was more to myself, but I guess Mitchie got some use out of the idea because she nodded her head in agreement. "Well, remember how I told you about going to get me a beer from the kitchen? Then you never came back.." She nodded slowly. "Well, I decided to leave you and I went outside with Will. It must have been a good 20 minutes, half an hour until you found your way back to me. By the time you were back, you were completely wasted. You said you did keg, but I suspected it to be something more than that. Even you don't get that bad from a keg." She got a little amusement from that because she let out a small laugh, but I stayed serious. She didn't yet have the knowledge that I do, but once she does I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be laughing either. I looked back down to our entangled hands. Her hands were always so soft. I loved holding onto them just because they were nice to touch. And I guess I always just felt good holding them.

"Carry on Alex.."

"Right, anyway.. After that I took you into the kitchen to sit down but Shane.." Uh, just saying his name makes me want to hit something.. "took you away from me. I tried to stop you, but you kinda told me to leave you and then Nate came and dragged me away for a game of pong. I managed to get away from Nate but by the time I did, you were gone." I could have tried harder, though. I could have pulled myself away from Nate. I could have prevented it from getting as far as it did. But I didn't try hard enough.

"So what are you getting at Alex?" Her voice was still soft, but this time, it held something. Held something that made my heart ache for the girl. It held desperation and fear. Fear for what was coming next.

"I came looking for you. It took me a good five or ten minutes, but I eventually found you Mitch." I couldn't look her in the eye anymore. I mean, she just looked so... So... Innocent. "Shane took you to his room. I had to break through the door to get in because he'd locked it. But you were unconscious Mitchie. You were out cold. Underneath him. He was touching you and you were both nearly naked and... He... I just... Uh, I hate him so much Mitchie! You should have listened to me! You should have listened when I told you to stay with me! Why did you leave with him? He could have... He-"

"I'm sorry." The spinning in my head stopped and my only focus was her. She was looking down, but that didn't stop me from noticing the tears that had started to glaze over her eyes. She was sorry? No. She shouldn't be sorry. _He_ should be sorry.

"No Mitchie. No. Don't say that. This is not your fault. None of this." She looked back up at me. Her eyes. Her eyes were soft, yet intense with emotion.

"But you just said-"

"No. Forget what I said. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _him_. This is his fault. Not yours. You had no control." Her eyebrows scrunched together again in confusion, creasing deep frustrated lines into her forehead. And then I remembered, I still hadn't told her the vital part.

"Alex, I don't understand."

"He drugged you Mitch." There. I said it. It blurted out of my mouth uncontrollably and now I can't take it back. Not that I would. She needed to know. It's out there. Out in the open for the whole world to know. But the whole world wasn't going to know. This was for Mitchie's ears only. Her hands pulled from mine. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth slightly open. Whether it was from shock or she was going to say something, I don't know. But no words came from her mouth. Her reaction made me wonder if I actually would take it back if I had the chance. "Nate called to tell me he found a stash of roofies in his room. And Jason said he saw you two talking and drinking together in the kitchen. When you left me to go get that beer. Apparently, between the time you left me to get that beer and when you found me again, he was the only one you had a drink with. Apart from the keg, but obviously that wasn't filled with rape drugs." ...Damn it Alex why did you have to say that word?! I quickly took her hands in mine again and held a tight grip on them. "But I got to you Mitchie. I got to you before he went too far. I got him off of you and Nate and Miley helped me get you here safely. You're fine. He didn't..." I couldn't say it, even though it didn't happen. The thought of it happening still made me feel sick. "I'd never let that happen to you, okay? Never." I assured her one final time as I ran one of my hands through her hair. She still seemed shocked, but I think she was slowly coming down from it and back down to Earth. A single tear dropped from her eye and ran down her cheek. That was my cue to pull her into me. I held onto her in a safe embrace as she gripped my shirt and began to sob into my chest. I felt her wet tears staining my shirt with her mixed emotions that I could only imagine to be anger, fear, sadness, relief. But I don't know. I couldn't tell you how she was feeling in that moment. All I could tell you is that I made a promise to myself, to her, to the world, that I would never let Shane hurt her ever again.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review. Tell me if it was good, bad, awful. Tell me how to make it better if you have ideas. Anything, just don't kill me. **


	12. You Don't Hate Me?

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy with college and other stuff but thank you for all the reviews, it makes me smile when I read all the lovely things you guys say :)** **This feels kinda lame too, I rushed it because I felt so guilty about not updating in so long, so I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Monday mornings; uuuuuuhhhhhh. Why? Why were they ever made? Who's idea was it to come up with such a horrible day? I guess they're inevitable though. I mean, if we didn't have monday mornings, we'd still have some other cruel, torturous morning after the weekend. At least I got to wake up to my beautiful friend Mitchie this monday morning though, so I shouldn't complain. She was shaking my body lightly and I could feel her breath hit my ear every time she said my name to wake me up. I kind of liked the feeling though. In fact, I pretended to be asleep for a little while longer just so I could feel it for longer.

"Alex, wake up.." I decided to stop torturing her and finally open my eyes to see her leaning over me. The way the light from my window hit her face was just... Amazing. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you for like half a minute." I chuckled at the frustrated look on her face. The way her eyebrows creased together and her lips pursed slightly made her look adorable. Don't ask why I'm suddenly having all of these strange thoughts about Mitchie. I don't know. But ever since she told me what she did the other night, I've not been able to stop these thoughts. It's like, what she said made me realize just how beautiful Mitchie is. Like, every movement she makes is something you'd see in one of those ballerina dances. So graceful and just, perfect. Okay, time to snap out of it Russo.

"What do you expect, it's monday morning." I told Mitchie as I sat up in bed, earning a small laugh from her. Like I said before, adorable.

"Well you got just over half an hour to get ready."

"What?!" It wasn't until then that I noticed Mitchie was already dressed and ready for school. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I scrambled out of bed and started getting an outfit ready for me to wear. No way can I be ready and at school in half an hour. I turned to look at Mitchie again who was still sat on my bed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you." I shook my head playfully at her before rushing off into my bathroom, clothes in hand and took a quick shower. I still hadn't got the reason Mitchie's parents kicked her out from her yet and I only had a couple more days left until my mom was going to find out for herself, but honestly, I think I already had an idea why they kicked her out. I just hope she tells me herself before I have to force it out of her.

By the time I was ready, we had 5 minutes to get into school. Mitchie decided to drive us, seeing as my head was all over the place due to all the rushing I had to do this morning. I was kind of anxious for school today. I really didn't want to bump in to Shane and I _really_ didn't want Mitchie to see him either. She was a total mess after I told her about what he did, I guess it just freaked her out. The fact that she can't remember anything from that night doesn't help either and I'm kinda scared that she'll get all upset again if she sees him today. As for me, I'm ready to kick his ass, but I know that if I do that, Mitchie would probably get mad at me. She hates when I turn to violence or get all mad at someone and hold a grudge, but Shane deserves what he has coming. Nate told me he already punched him in the face when he found the roofies in his bedroom, which I was very thankful for. She parked up in the school parking lot and I took off my seat belt to get out but I saw Mitchie was making no move to get out the car, she was still gripping onto the wheel and staring out the window.

"Mitch, you okay?" She took a deep breath and looked over at me. The look in her eyes broke my heart. I took one of her hands off the wheel and held onto it as I gave her a soft smile. I knew this was about seeing Shane. "Come on, it'll be okay. You'll be with me for the most part of the day and you know I won't let anything bad happen if you see him." I told her gently, hoping that I wouldn't upset her just by the mention of him. She nodded her head and took off her seat belt and we both got out of the car. The whole place was empty, so I knew we were late. Not that I was new to being late, but Mitchie was never late. I linked my arm with her as we walked into the school, the corridor just as empty as the parking lot. Just as we got to the end of the corridor, I heard the oh so familiar, annoying voice.

"Russo!" Mr. Laritate. I turned around and was instantly met by an angry face. Luckily for me though, we was at the opposite end of the corridor. I turned to Mitchie and felt myself grin.

"...RUN!" We both turned the corner and began running in the direction of homeroom and I heard Mr. Laritate's echoed voice, shouting for us to come back. I had to hold onto Mitchie's hand so she'd keep up and by the time we got to homeroom, we both bent over to catch our breaths. I think we were more out of breath from laughing to much rather than the running.

"You're crazy... You know that." Mitch panted between breaths. I lifted my head to look up at her and gave her a smirk.

"You know it Torres." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me and we both started to get our breaths back again. When we both stood up straight again, things went silent and we both just stood there, looking at each other. It wasn't something we'd usually do, just stare at eachother. But I felt something. Something different that I'd never felt before. We were both smiling just a tad, but at the same time, I think we were both trying to figure out what the other was thinking. It was like we had this... Thing between us. Like a force was in the air... A connection. I couldn't explain exactly how it felt, but it felt kind of nice... And absolutely terrifying.

"We uh, better get inside." Mitch was the first to cut it short as she pointed behind me in the classroom. I turned to see our homeroom tutor watching us, looking impatient. Mitch walked past me, leading the way inside and I had to pull myself together before following her. I had no idea what that was. Was it a moment between us? Does she really have feelings for me? Do _I_ have feelings for _her_?

"Will you be joining us anytime soon, Alex?" I snapped back to reality by Mrs. Taylor. I realized I was still stood outside the door.

"Uh yeah, sorry." I walked inside and sat beside Mitch and Miley.

"I see you're still alive then." Miley chuckled to her own comment and Mitchie just looked confused. "I drove you home the other night." She reminded her and Mitchie nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm still alive." Mitch gave her a small smile but I knew it was fake. She didn't want any reminders of that night anymore than I did.

"You scared the shit out of all of us." Miley then carried on and I watched as Mitchie pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tightly.

"Miley." I shook my head when I got her attention, silently telling her to drop the subject and she got the hint because she mumbled an apology and things went silent between the three of us, but thankfully it wasn't for long because the bell rung a couple minutes later for our first class.

When lunch rolled around, I met Mitchie by her locker so we could walk into the cafeteria together. I knew that if we were unlucky enough to bump into that asshole today, it would most likely be in here. When we walked through the door, I took a quick glance around and spotted Nate, but no Shane. They usually hung with the same crowd, so I was relieved when I didn't see him, maybe he just wasn't in school today. We both got our food and sat at a table near the back of the room to eat. I could tell Mitch was feeling self conscious because she kept her head bowed down as we walked past people and even when we sat down.

"You okay?" I asked her, making her head snap up from her food to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow at her. I could see right through her, does she not realize that by now? She let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'm fine Alex." She tried again, but I knew she was lying. I didn't want to push her, but the last time I didn't push her into telling me the truth, I ended up finding out she was living in her car. So I did push it. I lay my hand over hers over the table as she started to play with her food.

"Tell me what's buggin' you Mitch." She kept her eyes down on her food but I could see she was biting back tears. "You wanna go somewhere more quiet?" I asked her and she nodded her head silently. We both got up from the table and I took her hand in mine as I led her back out the cafeteria. I was going to take her outside onto the back field, but as we turned a corner in the corridor, guess who we bumped into. Yes, the king of doucebags. Shane. He had a split lip with a small bruise around it and I knew it was from Nate, but it didn't lower his obnoxiousness. He was still an ass.

"Hey girls." He smirked down at the both of us and I felt Mitchie tense up beside me, so I pushed her behind me a little as I squared up to Shane. He was a lot taller and bigger than me, I was very aware of that, but I didn't care.

"Get outta here Shane." I told him, keeping my ground. He let out a mocking laugh at me and it only made my rage for him build.

"What you gonna do, shorty?" I let go of Mitchie's hand and shoved at his chest as hard as I could. He didn't go far, but he was stood in front of some lockers, so he hit them, making a small groan escape his lips. I saw his eyes darken and he closed the small gap between us again. "Do that again. I dare you." As intimidated as I felt by him, I didn't let it show. I shoved him again, this time harder, but he grabbed a hold of my wrists and turned us both around so I slammed against the lockers. The impact on my back made me groan like Shane did before and I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again to be met by Shane's face only inches from mine.

"Let her go Shane!" I heard Mitchie call from behind him. Her voice was desperate, but I didn't let it faze me. I couldn't. I had a bigger issue to deal with. He smirked again and let go of my wrists before stepping back. At first I thought he was actually going to drop it and walk away, but oh how I was wrong. Instead, he turned to Mitchie and started walking closer to her. She stepped back a couple times and I saw the fear in her eyes, so I charged towards Shane and punched him sock in the jaw. He stumbled on his feet slightly and gripped onto his jaw. When he turned to face me, his face was turning red with anger and he shoved me by my shoulders, hard, back into the lockers. I bounced straight off of them and went to fall forward, but before I could, Shane stopped me by pinning me back.

"You're such an asshole." I spat at him, still not willing to show any sign of weakness to him. He snickered and nodded his head.

"I do try." He pinned my back even harder before raising his fist.

"Gonna hit a girl are you? Real man." I know I was only provoking him even more, but I just couldn't help myself. I heard Mitchie calling out for him to stop again, but neither of us were really listening to her. I braced myself for the blow and closed my eyes. But it never came. Instead, I dropped to the floor, free of his grip. I felt a hand on my back and I re opened my eyes to see Mitch kneeling beside me. I looked up to look what happened to Shane and before I could even try to do anything to stop Nate hitting him, he sat on top of Shane's body, throwing fist after fist. I was pretty shocked, I never knew Nate could be so violent. He was always the sweet, shy brother.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie was frantic at the sight, she hated violence so much. I stood up and pulled Nate off of his brother. He was catching his breath as he got up to his feet and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve as we both looked down at Shane. We was bleeding from the mouth but other than that he seemed fine. He shot up to his feet and squared up to Nate in front of me.

"Thanks for that, brother." He spat before barging past the both of us and disappearing around the corridor. I looked up at Nate and he gave me a small smile which I couldn't help but return.

"You didn't have to do that, Nate." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's an asshole. I know he's my brother and all, but if he's gonna be going around hitting girls, someone needs to teach him a lesson." I looked over at Mitchie and the sight of her broke my heart. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall and she was hugging herself, as though it was a way of protecting herself. Poor girl looked terrified.

"I'll see you later?" I hinted at Nate to give us some time alone and he nodded his head before saying a quick goodbye to the both of us. I walked closer to Mitch and took her hands in mine, only to see that they were shaking slightly. "You still wanna go somewhere quiet and talk?" I asked her gently.

"How could you have done that Alex?" I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "How could you have put yourself in danger like that?! He was about to hit you and you just made it worse for yourself!" I bowed my head and sighed. I should have known this is what she was talking about.

"I wasn't gonna just let him get to you Mitch. Asshole needs someone to tell him straight." I looked back up at her and shot a small smile, trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work a little when the anger faded in her face. But it soon turned back to sadness, so I pulled her into a hug. "Come on, we'll go have that talk." I said once I pulled away. I took her hand in mine and led her outside onto the back field. I spotted a tree that was pretty secluded, so I walked us over to it and we both sat down on the grass, underneath it.

"I'm sorry for being so closed off lately." Mitch was the first to speak and it kinda shocked me at what she said.

"I know something more's going on with you Mitch and whatever it is, it'll be okay to tell me." She looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to hug her forever and tell her everything would be okay.

"You promise?" She asked in a small voice. I gave her a small, comforting smile and nodded my head.

"I promise." She looked down at the grass and took in a deep breath before returning her eyes on mine.

"The reason my parents kicked me out is uh... Is because, I came out to them." I wasn't shocked. I mean, especially after what she said to me the other night. I chuckled a little and her eyebrows furrowed. "It's not funny."

"Mitch, I already kinda knew." I admitted and she looked shocked.

"You did?" I nodded my head and stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't _know_ but I had suspicions."

"And you... You don't hate me?" This time it was my eyebrows that crossed together. I took her hand in mine and shuffled closer to her a little.

"What? No Mitch, I could never hate you. Especially over something so silly. What made you think I'd hate you?" She looked down at the grass again and shrugged her shoulders as she started to play with my fingers.

"I dunno, I guess after what parents did I just thought... You know."

"Mitchie, look at me." I instructed her softly. She lifted her head and her eyes met mine. She looked so sad and scared and it made me wonder what actually happened with her parents. "I could never hate you. Ever." I shook my head for emphasis, just to get my point across to her. "I love you no matter what, okay?" She nodded her head and I pulled her in for a hug. I felt her hands lay across the top of my back and her breath was hitting my neck. It sent a weird sensation through me, but I kinda liked it. When I pulled away, I took her hand in mine again but this time, it was me who was looking down at the grass. "Mitch, you don't remember this but the night of the party, when we got back to mine, you told me something." I looked back up at her and her eyes instantly filled with worry again, so I gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her that nothing was wrong.

"What did I say?"


	13. Alex, Mitchie's Asking For You

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm losing track of this story and everything I write now just doesn't fit, so I've been having thoughts of just bringing it to an end somehow. Please, if you care about this story, let me know what you think in a review. Should I end it or should I try to carry on? Do you think it's going okay, or do you think it's turning into absolute crap? Oh, and if I don't get reviews, then I'm just going to assume the worst and I will end it. Thanks for being patient with me anyhow, and I hope you enjoy :)...**

* * *

****

Alex's POV

Do you believe in signs? Fate, karma, all that crap. I never did. But now... Now, I'm not so sure. What if there really are guardian angels, or people who are watching over you from the sky. What if there's a God who makes things happen for a reason. What if some things are just not meant to be? Are you supposed to let things just work like that. What if things happen at the wrong time, yet, you would still do anything in your power to get your way. Would something bad happen? Would God, or your guardian angel, or fate, whatever fate is, get mad with you and make the rest of your life a living hell? Would there be consequences? Or would nothing happen and everything would just go as normal? You see, when me and Mitchie were sitting under that tree, talking about what happened, I felt something different inside of me. When Mitchie admitted to me that she's gay, I felt relieved. Happy, almost. I felt like it was a good thing. But, when I was about to tell her about what she said to me, literally, at the same second I opened my mouth to tell her, the school bell rang. At first, I ignored it. I figured I could tell her and we could still get back into school on time. So I opened my mouth a second time. But just as I did, it started pouring with rain. So it made me wonder, maybe it was a sign. A sign that I shouldn't tell her. A sign that, if I do tell her, something bad would happen. But that leads me to my next question. What if I told her anyway? I so badly wanted to. I wanted to know why she said what she said that night. I wanted to know what she meant by it. I want to know about every detail of every syllable that came out of her mouth in that one sentence. But, if I go against these 'signs' and tell her anyway, would someone get mad with me? Would they make bad things happen to me and make me suffer with whatever consequences that would come with that? So, here I am, lay on my bed watching a movie, whilst Mitchie is sat next to me, Indian style, doing her chemistry homework. But of course I'm not really watching the movie. No. Instead, I'm stuck thinking about this stupid fate and these stupid guardian angels. I'd every so often sneak a peak at Mitchie. Not that she'd notice anyway. She was in her own little world, and oh, how adorable did she look.

"You know, if you took a picture it would last longer." Or at least I thought she wouldn't notice. I turned my head fully to look at her and I decided on playing the dumb card. She wasn't even looking at me, her eyes were on her chem book, so I had no clue how she saw me glancing at her.

"What are you talking about?" She let out a small chuckle and it made me want to smile.

"Don't play dumb Alex." Sometimes, I hate that she knows me so well. "Anyway, shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"What homework?"

"I'm pretty sure you have math homework." She finally looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you know I have math homework?!" She chuckled again and shook her head playfully.

"Alex, someone needs to keep you in check and if that's not gonna be me, then who will?" I huffed in slight annoyance that she was going to start acting all motherly. I hate when she makes me do my homework. It's kind of funny though, I mean, she's really the only one who can get me to cave. I don't know how. It's as though she has this power over me. She makes me feel guilty if I don't do it when she asks. "So are you gonna sit there staring into space all night or actually do it? Because you know I won't stop buggin' you until you do." Mitch then said, snapping me out of my thoughts. My thoughts about her. Lately, Mitchie's _all_ I've been thinking about.

"Fine, if I must." She smiled as though she was proud of herself and I got up from the bed to dig for my homework from my bag. When I pulled it out and turned back to Mitchie, I caught her staring at me, but she quickly looked away and back down at her work as a small blush crept up on her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of her checking me out. But why the hell am I even thinking like this? I walked back over to my bed and sat myself down back beside Mitch. I hated math. No, I _despised_ it. And Mitchie knew that. So, when I'd been sat there for 10 minutes, not doing anything, she let out a small sigh and closed her chem book. I watched her as she threw it on the floor beside my bed before turning to me.

"Need help?" I nodded my head and gave her a cheesy grin. She could always get me to do my homework, but I could always get her to do the majority of it for me. "Fine, but I'm not doing it all. You need to learn at some point." She said sternly. Honestly, when she got all stern and authoritive like that, it made her kind of sexy. _Wait... Sexual thoughts again. Stop Alex, stop!_ I watched her as she took the pen from my hand and began writing a few of the answers to the questions that had already been set by my teacher. She was talking me through it steo by step but I could hardly concentrate. Not with her being so close to me. I don't know what the hell was going on with my heart, or my body temperature but it sure as hell wasn't normal. "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, I just don't get any of it!" It wasn't a complete lie. Okay, I wasn't exactly listening, but I wasn't doing it on purpose. Besides, I didn't get it anyway. "Just leave it Mitch, I'll just get detention or something instead because there's no way I can get a hang of this." I started packing my stuff away, but Mitchi stopped me.

"No, you're not failing this too! You already gave up on your biology, I'm not letting you give up on this aswell just because you can't be bothered. You need some motivation Alex, do you not want to go to college?" And there's her authoritive side again. I had no choice but to give in. There was no way I would argue against her when she gets like this and actually win the argument. She's so stubborn sometimes, so instead, I sighed in defeat and dropped my stuff back on the bed, letting her straighten it all out again like it was before.

"Fine, but don't blame me in the morning when you don't want to get up because you're too tired."

And so morning came. We were up until half 2 last night and I had never wanted to stay in bed as much as I did that morning. My mom however, had other ideas. She knocked on my door before walking in and opened my curtains, letting the light from the sun outside blind me.

"Mom, just 5 more minutes." I mumbled to her, covering my face with my duvet.

"No, come on girls you have to be at school in half an hour." She pulled back the duvet and I felt the air on my bare legs, making goosebumps form on my whole body. I told my mom the reason Mitchie got kicked out as soon as we got home from school yesterday and she seemed just as shocked as I was. I never thought Mitchie's parents were like that, but I guess our judgements were wrong. However, mom agreed to let Mitchie stay with us for as long as she needed, which I was over the moon about. I mean, who else wouldn't be happy to hear that their best friend can live with them?!

"Fine, we're getting up." I rubbed my eyes to see mom walking out the room and thankfully, she closed the door behind her. I closed my eyes again and pulled my divet back over my body. But just as I felt myself falling back into a slumber, Mitchie decided to take on the annoying role.

"Come on Alex, you didn't do all that math homework last night for nothing." She said, shaking my body. I nudged her away from me and let out a groan in response. I honestly had no energy to even talk. "Fine, I guess I'll have to go get some water..." She trailed off and I felt her get out of bed. But I stayed still. No way was she serious. She wouldn't dare throw water over me. After a minute or two, I heard her walking out of my bathroom and I could feel her standing over me. I squinted open my eyes to see her stood over me with a glass of water and a devious smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't." I mumbled, but her smirk only grew.

"Oh, I would." I watched as she slowly started to tip the glass so the water was getting closer to the brim.

"Mitchie.." I warned, but she didn't stop. She tipped it a little more so a small drop hit me on the forehead.

"Get up, otherwise you're getting wet." She warned me, but her voice sounded more amused. For a second, I didn't move, but when I saw her hand tipping the glass again, I shot up in bed and scrambled myself away from her.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" She smiled at me innocently and I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics as she took a gulp of the water and walked back into the bathroom. There really was something about her and I was definitely feeling something more than just a friendship.

* * *

School completely dragged that day. I had math fourth period after lunch and when I handed in my homework, my teacher was more than impressed to see that I actually tried, and not only tried, but got nearly every question right. The rest of that lesson, all I could think about was Mitchie and how she helped me last night. How she actually does keep me in check and how I'd be so lost without her. I honestly wouldn't have a clue what I'd do if I didn't have her as a best friend. But something inside me, made me feel like that wasn't enough. Like I needed more of her. I felt so happy that day. I don't know whether it was because I was proud of myself for the math work, or it was the thought of Mitchie, or maybe it was just knowing that she was living with me now and I could spend so much time with her. But, what I do know is that in one second, in one small moment, all that changed. There I was, in the back seat, minding my own business, until I heard the classroom door burst open. Everyone's head shot up to see what the commotion was. A girl, who I didn't know, but recognized from around school was panting for breath as she scanned the classroom. Her eyes landed on mine and they stayed there.

"A-Alex..." I sat up right in my seat and nodded my head as I waited for her to catch her breath. "It's Mitchie, she's asking for you." I grabbed my bag and stood up from my seat, rushing over to the girl. I ignored my teacher's questioning and the eyes from the rest of the students in the class as I asked the girl where she was. "In the toilets, in the science block." I waited no longer before running out of the classroom and down the hallways to the set destination in my head. I could hear my heart beating in my ears but I ignored that too as I kept on running. It didn't take long until I was there and when I burst through the door, a part of me wishes I didn't, because the sight of Mitchie made my heart crumble to peices. She was sat on the floor, back against the wall, tears streaming down her face, her hair was a complete mess and she had a red mark on her neck. The girl who came to get me from class, came in only seconds later and another girl was already kneeling beside Mitchie trying to calm her down. I figured the two girls must have been friends, because they both left together when the sensed we needed to be alone. The second they were both out the door, I rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her. I don't think she even noticed I was there because she didn't move an inch. She was just sobbing as she continuously tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept coming. I took her hands in mine gently, feeling them shake inside my grip.

"Mitch..." Her eyes finally met mine and once they did, she seemed to cry harder. Before I could pull her into me for a hug, she flung her arms around my neck tightly and buried her face into my neck. I held one arm around her lower back, with my other hand running through her hair as I attempted to shush her and calm her down. I was so confused and lost. She seemed absolutely fine when I saw her at lunch and now... Now she's a complete wreck and I have no idea why. I could still feel her hands shaking on the back of my neck and I was starting to really worry about her. "Mitch, you need to try and calm down and breath." I informed her sternly, but softly.

"He... He tri-ed to... It w-was h-im... Lex." I had no idea what she was trying to say, but I knew she was definitely having a hard time saying it.

"Just calm down before you try and speak, alright." I told her, knowing that we'd get nowhere if she carried on like that. I'd only ever seen Mitchie this hysterical once and it was when her younger sister died a month after birth. She was so excited to become an older sister. She was 13 and she'd been getting herself hyped up little by little every day of her mom's pregnancy. When she finally came, she wouldn't let her out of her sight. She was always wanting to hold her and take care of her. Until one day she got really sick and she had to go stay in the hospital for a while. Her parents told her that it was nothing major and she'd be fine, but Mitchie wasn't stupid. She was 13, not 3, she knew that her sister wasn't fine and surely enough, after being hospitalized for a week, she was gone. Mitchie cried for months. The day it happened, she ran from the hospital, straight to my house. I remember opening the door to see her stood there, broken. Her eyes were red roar with tears spilling out of them like a waterfall. Her sobs echoed the whole apartment and she clung onto me for dear life. Just like now. I hadn't even realized that I'd taken on a rocking motion to help calm her down. She was more or less in my lap, but I didn't mind. Her sobbing was a lot more quiet now and I didn't even know how long we'd been there for, but it felt like a long time. Her body went limp against me, but I knew she was still awake, because every now and then, she'd sniffle and her grip would tighten again, but only for it to loosen a couple minutes later. I pulled away slightly so I could look her in the eye and when I did, I saw how scared she was. I pulled my hoodie sleeve over my hand and wiped the wetness from her cheeks softly. "Can you tell me what happened now?" I asked her as she shuffled away from me a little.

"I came in here to use the toilet and when I came back out of the cubicle, I was pushed against the wall. I didn't know I was followed Alex. If I knew he followed me I wouldn't have come back out. I would have called you. He hurt me." She was starting to hyperventilate again, so I took her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's okay, just take your time. Don't worry Mitch, it's fine." I assured her and she nodded her head slowly before carrying on.

"He pushed me against the wall and I tried to get away but he was too strong. He told me that he wanted me for so long and I led him on, but I didn't Alex. You know I wouldn't have because I don't even like boys!" I nodded my head, keeping silent. I had so many question but I knew I shouldn't rush her, so I kept them to myself for now. "I told him that I didn't mean to lead him on but he wouldn't listen. He was touching me Alex. He was kissing me and touching my skin and I tried to get him off of me, but he wouldn't move. He started to get my pants off of me, but before he could, those girls walked in and got him off of me. If it wasn't for them Alex, he... He would have..." Poor girl couldn't even say it without breaking down again. But I knew what she would have said. He would have raped her. That much was obvious. I was just thankful for those girls. I wiped her tears away again and told her to calm down. I watched her as she choked back the sobs and held herself together.

"Now, Mitchie, I just need you to tell me who it was." I caught her eyes, maintaining eye contact with her and I could see the fear in them again. It was so obvious. She was terrified. "Was it Shane?" I asked her carefully. She stayed still for a moment, but eventually, she slowly nodded her head.


	14. Take Off Your Bra

**Author's Note: Sorrrryyy for the long ass wait again. I'm not gonna lie, I've just not been motivated with this story at all. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews but I think I'm gonna bring this story to an end soon, well maybe anyway. I haven't properly decided yet. I will let you know though, but I feel like I just need a change of story. I appreciate all of your patience too because I know how annoying it is to have to wait for updates all the time.**  
**  
Oh and another thing, you're gonna have to bare with me with this chapter because it involves the police and I have no idea how this kind of thing works in real life so it won't be accurate.**  
**  
Towards the end, it gets kind of cliche and corny too, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, I do apologize. I feel like this isn't my best because I basically forced it out of me.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Once I thought Mitchie was calmed down enough, I helped her up off of the bathroom floor and picked up hers and my own bags. She was so shaken up, that much I could tell.

"Do you think we should tell the principle about this Mitch?" I asked her cautiously as I put my bag over my shoulder and held Mitchie's in one of my hands. I stayed close to her as she wiped away the last of her tears with the back of her hand. "I'll come with you to do it if you'd like." I added hoping it would reassure her or encourage her in some way.

"I don't know Alex. What if it just makes Shane angrier?" I lay my hand over her upper arm and looked her in the eye.

"He needs to be punished for this Mitch, you can't just let him get away with it otherwise he won't stop harassing you." I told her truthfully. I could see she was hesitant. Poor girl was almost shaking with fear. I sighed to myself and ran my hand down her arm to take a hold of her hand. "Listen, Mitch, I don't want to see him hurt you anymore than he already has. This is the second time he's forced himself upon you, one of those times you weren't even conscious. If we tell the principle then this can all get sorted out and he can get what he deserves."

"Okay, but will you please stay with me?" I shot her a small smile and nodded my head.

"Of course I will. I won't leave your side." I promised her.

We were sat in the two seats opposite Mr. Laritate who was sat behind his desk. Mitchie's hand was still in mine as she finished up telling him the whole story of what Shane's been doing. She included the party, the incident in the corridor and the incident in the bathroom. Mr. Laritate insisted that she didn't have to go into detail which I think we were both thankful for. Mitchie hadn't even told me much of the details of what happened in the bathroom, so I knew she wouldn't be ready to tell him. I gave her hand a light squeeze once she finished and I watched Laritate sit back in his leather chair, letting out a sigh as he ran his hand over his face.

"You do realize Miss Torres that I'm going to have to inform the police." I closed my eyes, knowing this was going to come and braced myself for Mitchie's reaction.

"What? But, no it's fine, it's not that serious." Her voice came out rushed so I knew she'd started to panic. I looked over at her to see her eyes were slightly wide and she was leaning forward in her seat.

"Mitch it'll be fine. Just hear him out." I told her softly, making her look over at me. She didn't say anything but she didn't have to. The look in her eyes said it all for her. She looked so worried.

"They'll have to come into school and talk to you, question you and maybe bring Shane in for questioning too. You won't have to worry about other students finding out, we'll keep it all under wraps." We both looked back over at Mr. Laritate. He was leaning forward in his leather chair again, hands on his wooden desk.

"Would they have to take me away? The police." Mitch asked in a small voice.

"I'm not sure about that Mitchie. Maybe, but nothing bad will happen to you." He tried to assure her but I could see it wasn't working. She was freaking out.

"Mitch, look at me." She turned her head and I turned my whole body so I was completely facing her. "If you'd like, I can go with you. I won't leave your side. Just think about Shane and what he's done to you. Think about how he needs to be punished. Do you really want him to carry on with what he's doing? Not only to you but to other girls..."

"Fine, okay, do it." She said with a small boost of confidence in her. I smiled at her proudly as Laritate picked up his phone and called the police.

* * *

"And you say there are witnesses for the attempt in the bathroom?" The female police officer asked Demi. She told us her name is Ruby. I thought it suited her. She had her light brown hair up in a bun which bought out her green eyes. She was definitely a Ruby. I kept to my promise and didn't leave Mitchie's side. She was being questioned in Mr. Laritate's office. It was just me, Mitch and the officer. Mitchie nodded her head as Ruby wrote something down on her notepad. I turned my head to glance over at Mitch and she was eying Ruby nervously. I reached over for her hand and took it gently in mine. I was never, ever this affectionate towards anyone. Anyone but Mitchie that is. She was the only person who could bring this side of me out. It just felt effortless with her and natural. The second I took her hand, she held onto it tightly. Her leg was jigging up and down slightly and she was biting on her nails on her other hand. "Okay. Do you mind if I question the two witnesses? You're gonna need all the evidence you can get." Ruby the said, making me look back over to her. Before Mitchie could say anything, I cut in.

"There was also a witness at the night of the party, when I walked in on Shane and Mitchie in his bedroom."

"There was?" Ruby asked me, hinting for me to go further and tell her who it was.

"His younger brother, Nate. He was the one who found his stash of roofies in his room. He also helped in the school corridor when Shane got violent." She wrote something else down on her notepad before nodding her head to me.

"Alright I'll have the principle pull the three witnesses out of class and have them make a statement but until then, I think it's best if you both stay away from Shane and I'll have a word with the principle to see if you can go home for the rest of the day." We already explained the situation about Mitchie living with me. We kind of had to when Ruby tried to insist on having Mitchie's parents called and notified. Instead, she called my parents and told them. I knew mom would probably freak and I felt a little guilty for putting this all on her, but I knew she wouldn't mind about it. She loves Mitchie. Ruby gave Mitchie one last smile before getting up and walking out of the office, leaving just us two alone.

"You alright?" She turned to look at me and nodded her head. "You did a good thing you know." I assured her. Seeing the worry still in her eyes pained me slightly. I hated seeing her like this. To say that she trusted Shane and thought that he was actually a good guy to have him do this to her just made me want to kill him. He took advantage of her when she was most vulnerable and that made my blood boil.

"I know, it's just kinda scary. What if he doesn't get sent away for what he did? He'll just be more determined to do something to me."

"That's why I'm gonna make sure he does get sent away. He won't hurt you again Mitch, I promise you." She smiled softly at me.

"You're so amazing Alex, do you know that?"

"Only for you." I gave her a cheesy smile and she let out a small laugh. She opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, she was interrupted by someone walking in. Both of our heads turned to the door to see Ruby.

"You're free to go home. Shane is still unaware of this and he will be until after we get all the evidence we need but hopefully if all goes well, we'll have all three statements by tomorrow and we can arrest him." Both me and Mitch stood up from the seats.

"Thank you." I said for both of us. She nodded her head and moved aside for the both of us to walk out.

* * *

So here we are, sat on my bed, alone in my room. Mitch was still tense about the whole situation. I could see it in her body language. I tried getting her to ease up a little several times, but whatever I tried to do didn't work. We'd gone through half a movie, tried watching funny video clips on youtube, tried putting on some music, I even offered to try on all my different outfits and do a catwalk for her. We always did that as kids, but instead of our own clothes, we used to go steal our mom's clothes. She loved doing it. She thought it was the funniest thing in the world. But I guess we're kinda too old for doing that now.

"I know! How about I give you a back massage?" I shot her a grin and wiggled my eyebrows. "Come on Mitch, I know you don't want to pass up these famous Russo hands." I stretched out my arms and linked my fingers together, showing them off. She let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She shuffled herself on my bed so she was lying on her front and I moved myself so I was sitting on her butt. I moved her hair to one side and began rubbing around her shoulders.

"How does that feel?" She let out a small moan and honestly, it kinda turned me on.

"It feels good." I kept rubbing my fingers into her skin, using various techniques that I'd learned over the years from having to rub my mom's back sometimes. I dug my fingers into her, using just the right amount of pressure to emit another moan from Mitchie. I felt my stomach tingle and I wanted to hear more. I moved my thumbs around in small circles, moving from her shoulders and down each side of her spine. "Oh my god Alex, don't stop." I swear, if someone would have been stood outside my bedroom door at that moment, listening to this, they would have thought we were having sex. I slowly moved back up her spine and to her shoulder. I switched from using my thumbs to all four of my fingers and moved them around the bottom of her neck, making her moan again. I, on the other hand, was going absolutely crazy. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on with every moan that she let out. I hadn't even realized that I'd took on to biting my own lip. Probably to stop my own moans from escaping.

"You feeling better now?" I asked her in a slightly shaky voice. I mentally slapped myself for that.

"Mmm, loads." I took my hands away and went to get off of her. I couldn't take much more. But, before I could even get off her, she turned her head to look at me. "You're stopping?"

"Uh yeah, why, do you want me to carry on?" _Please say no, please say no..._

"Yeah." _Damn_.

"Oh, okay." I put my weight back on her butt and she put her head back into the duvet on my bed. I ran my fingers over her again but she started to fidget slightly underneath me. "What's wrong?"

"It's just kinda uncomfortable with you doing it over my top." _Oh fuck._

"Uh... Do you wanna take it off?" She turned her head again to look at me over her shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?" I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"Of course not, I've seen you topless countless times before Mitch." Why am I even saying this? I'm just torturing myself even more. I'm not gonna deny it though. I kinda want her to take her top off. I wanna feel her bare skin. I wanna hear her moan more. _Wait, Alex shut up_. I moved off of her so she could pull her top off and she threw it on the floor, leaving her in her bra. _Maybe I could get her to take that off too_. What the hell am I even thinking?! Should I? I know I'm being kind of perverted but I've seen her bra less before too. Heck, we used to bathe together as kids. It's harmless. "Maybe you should take off your bra too, just so the straps don't get in the way. If you want to anyway..." Call me perverted, I don't care.

"Yeah okay." It didn't seem to faze her. I mean, I wasn't expecting it to. _I_ was the one having these thoughts, not her. She unclasped her bra and slid it off of her before throwing it with her shirt on the floor and she lay back down on my bed. I moved back on top of her and put my hands back over the backs of her shoulders, now feeling her hot skin. This was complete torture. I don't even know why I was feeling this way. She's my best friend. She's a _she_. I've never had feelings for a girl before. I didn't think I ever had feelings for Mitchie before, but now... God, now I don't know. After a minute or two, she let out another moan. Another delicious, tantalizing moan. I felt my teeth in my bottom lip again and I could feel my throat closing up slightly as I tried to hold back my own sounds. I wanted to badly to just lean down and put my lips on her neck. Kiss her. Taste her. Maybe this is the reason I'd been so... Jealous of Shane. Maybe I do have feelings for Mitchie. Maybe I always have and it's just took me to hear these sweet sounds coming from her to realize it.

"Mitch."

"Hm?" I kept my fingers going. Gliding over her skin.

"The night of the party, what I've been trying to tell you, you said something to me..." I trailed off, I didn't even know where this was coming from. It's like my mouth and my brain were totally against each other. My brain was telling me to shut up but my mouth was speaking anyway.

"Carry on." Her voice was kind of dazed and I knew it was because she was enjoying the massage.

_"I just can't take it anymore.. I.. don't know how to deal with these feelings anymore. That's... That's why I got so drunk. I'm sorry." She could hardly pull her words together. Her voice was breaking and I knew she was on the verge of tears._

_"What feelings Mitch? What are you talking about?" I tried to push. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath._

_"For you."_

"You said that... You said... Oh shit." Oh, so now my mouth decides to take my brains advice.

"Just spit it out Alex." She said before another small moan came from her. I closed my eyes and stopped moving my hands.

"You said you had feelings for me." I blurted out in a nervous rush. I felt myself fall back on the bed and I quickly opened my eyes to see Mitchie stood from the bed, pulling her shirt over her head, still bra less.

"What?" She asked, but she knew. She knew she heard me right. I stayed quiet, waiting for it to sink in to her. After a minute, I watched as she ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath but I caught it.

"Is it true?" I found myself asking, making her look at me again. She only kept her eyes on me for a few seconds though, before looking down at the floor. "Tell me the truth Mitch, is it true?" I repeated, keeping my voice soft so she wouldn't think I was mad or anything. She slowly nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the floor and she shifted on her feet. Things went quiet between us for a short while.

"I guess this means I'm back to my car, right?" I felt my eyebrows crease together and I got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Of course not Mitchie. You really think I'd kick you out and make you homeless just because of this?" She slowly lifted her head to look at me again. It wasn't until then that I noticed just how close we were. Our faces were merely inches apart. I felt my heart rate pick up as it started to hammer against my chest. I was scared she could hear it, it was so loud. I tried to keep my eyes on hers. I tried to force them to stay up. But of course that didn't work. I just had to look. I just had to see her lips. I had to glance as I licked my own lips. But before I could even look back up, I felt them on mine. Mitchie pushed herself on me, connecting our lips in a desperate kiss as both of her hands cupped my cheeks. I was so shocked that my eyes were wide open. I could see Mitchie's eyes were shut tightly and her eyebrows were slanting downwards. I raised both of my hands in the air, not knowing what to do with them. But just as I did, she pulled away and stepped back. Her own eyes were just as wide as mine and she put her hand over her mouth, as if it somehow hid what she just did to me.

"Fuck, Alex, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. You were just so close and... Fuck!" I stepped closer to her again, closing the gap between us. As much as I was freaking out myself, I had to do something. If I didn't do anything at that moment, then things would be awkward between us. I took both of her hands in mine and held onto them tightly so she couldn't try and pull away.

"Do it again." I whispered to her, making her stop her mumbling and panicking.

"What?"

"Do it again, this time slower." She didn't move. She looked too shocked, so I figured I would have to make the first move. I slowly leaned into her, keeping my eyes on hers. It felt so intense but it felt _sooo good_. When I got close enough, I tilted my head ever so slightly and I felt out lips graze against each other. I could feel her hot breath hit me and it sent a shiver through my whole body. It made me want her just that little bit more. I watched as she closed her eyes, still unmoving. I added that extra bit of pressure so our lips were fully connected. I closed my own eyes as I took in the feeling and both of our lips started to move together as if it was the most natural thing in the world to us. I'd never felt anything like it before in my whole life. Sure, it wasn't my first kiss but it was definitely my best kiss. Her lips were soft and just felt perfect against mine. When we both pulled away, I was breathless and so was she. Neither of us said anything. I think she was just as speechless as I was. I never expected that our night would turn out like this. Not in a million years. Our hands were still holding and I didn't want to let go. "I think I have feelings for you too, Mitch." I finally broke the silence.

"So what does this mean?" Her fingers started to play with mine and I smiled.

"What do you want it to mean?" I saw a small blush creep up on her cheeks and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"I want to be more than friends Alex." I felt my smile grow and my heart swell slightly.

"Then let me take you out on a date Friday night." She bit her lip as she smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd love to."


End file.
